Revenge of the Sith: Through Padme's Eyes
by Artist 111
Summary: We've seen 'Revenge of the Sith' through Anakin Skywalker's eyes. But what about the version of the story through Padme Amidala's eyes? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Kidnappings and Danger…**

The plasma blue sun shines over the glimmering capital city of Coruscant as I sit here on my veranda and watch the passing by of traffic…

Yet, it is _not_ normal as I sit here reading the message sent by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan; all I can do wonder about what is going on in the Senate! Ah, _the Senate_, I am glad to be away from that place now.

Chancellor Palatine has been slowly sucking the life from the Republic day by day. The democracy I've been working so hard to keep alive during this war, is slowly crumbling. Now he is kidnapped and high above this planet in space. I do feel _sorry_ for him, for he _had_ been the Senator of Naboo when I was Queen so many years ago at the tender age of fourteen. A small smile curves my face as I remember the large gowns I wore upon my body and the responsibilities that I wore upon myself, so _long_ ago. More than Palatine, I feel more sorrow for the Republic. For the loss of its leader at such a time of crisis and war!

Ah! I no_ longer_ need to have that on my mind! I am _free_ for today and yet all I still _think_ about is the Senate! I hear a crash and streak of something in the air. I look up to see bits of flying metal fall in the distance. I bite my lip and grip Bail Organa's report tighter in my hands. The battle above in space is now making its appearance on the world below…where _he_ is…

"Milady!" I look over my shoulder to see my handmaidens, Moteé and Ellé, rush toward me. Worry is written on their faces as their dark blue dresses swish in their hurry.

"Milady, please get away from there, it's dangerous!" says Moteé as she stands next to Ellé at the top of the veranda deck, I give a calm smile.

"It's alright. I am perfectly _safe_ here. The debris isn't going to hit us here—" I suddenly hear a loud roar of something falling. Ellé and Moteé rush over to me; their faces full of fear. They quickly pull me to my feet. So quickly, that my viewscreen falls from my hand with a clatter on the marble floor. They pull me away from my spot on the veranda deck before I can say a word. In horror on the inner deck we watch a piece of burning metal fall past us to the layers down below. My knees feel weak as I grip their arms for support, but my knees give way as my black gown pools at my feet. They were _right_; I guess you _could_ get hurt. Even in this shielded area! I place my hand on my stomach as it jerks suddenly. I endangered myself, my friends and—and—

Ellé and Moteé drop to my side, they seem as surprised as I am!

"Help me," I asked in a whisper. Their gentle, yet strong hands help me to my feet, and guide me to a couch within the apartment.

"Are you well my lady?" asked Ellé, she touches my arm softly as Moteé heads to the din. I can only shake my head and breathe deeply. Ellé's brow softened. She then stood and walks back out onto the veranda. At first I watched her; she seems as if she is just watching the debris fall down below. Then I realize she is going _out_ onto the veranda deck for my viewscreen. The screen which _she_ knocked from my hand! I force myself to sit up calling out to her,

"Ellé, _please_, come back. Let the viewscreen stay there! There could be more danger,"

She looks back with a quick nod of reassurance, then, quickly and silently, she walks out onto the sunny deck of the veranda. She picks up the viewscreen and walks back into the safety of the apartment. With a smile, she returns it to me as Moteé returns with a glass of water in her hand. I take it gratefully as I swallow down two gulps and place the glass aside. My face falls into my hands in fear for _him_ who could be—d-d—_No_, I tell myself; _he _promised_ to come back to me!_ Yet, Moteé and Ellé were right; a tiny chuckle pasts my lips,

"I guess you _were_ right." I look up to their kind, worried faces. Moteé looks at me in a serious manner saying, "My lady, I think you should lie down. You know what the doctor said—" I raise my hand to silence her. It was all too much, even for me.

"I wish to be alone. You are dismissed for now. Tell Threepio to keep an eye on the Holonet monitors and if anything comes up to report them to you two. If you think it will need my attention come get me as soon as possible," They stand up from where I sit, with worried looks on their faces. I look to them and smile once more,

"I shall be alright my dear friends now, go rest," My friends' worried brows smooth slightly; they then bow before me to leave me alone. When they had rounded the corner to their rooms, I fell back against the sofa. _How stupid was I_? I lean my head against the sofa's soft arm. Now I am alone, so now I can think of only _one_ person…my Jedi Knight…_Anakin…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Anakin**

From the day I met him, I loved him. As a fourteen-year-old girl who rose to the position of Queen, to three years ago as a twenty-four year old Senator till now—his wife; I love him.

From that time on Tatooine when we first met when he was a small boy—I loved him. I, a fleeing fourteen-year-old Queen, on a mission to the Senate. All for the sake of my doomed planet. Shot down by the blockade set up by our enemies. My ship _had_ to land on the desert planet of Tatooine to repair. I wanted to see the desert planet when I was free as a handmaiden in disguise and to keep an eye on the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I had barely left my home planet of Naboo but only for Inner Core planets, but _never_ the Outer Rim! I barely even saw him, as I was amazed at what was around me in that horrible junk shop. I remember as I looked around, I heard a voice of a child ask me a question. He asked me if I was angel, it pulled me from my thoughts and made me smile. To him, even now, I _am_ his angel.

I was quite surprised that such a bright boy like him could be a slave! Yet, when he asked both Qui-Gon and his mother, Shmi Skywalker, to Pod Race to earn us the money for my ship's broken parts, I was _afraid_. For the Jedi Master bet _my_ ship and poor Anakin could loose his _life_. However, as I got to know him over the next day and the days to follow, oh, such a small boy with dreams! And yet—a strange sense of the future. He told me the morning of the race that he felt we were destined for _more_! I didn't believe him—at the time. Yet, with all the odds against him in the Pod Race—but for his mother and friends, he _won_.

As his reward, he was freed, to become a Jedi. He fought far beyond what I thought he would at the Battle of Naboo taking out the droid control ship and becoming a hero to all of Naboo. Oh, the years had pasted, but I never forgot his charming smile and warm heart—that smile at the Victory Celebration after the Battle of Naboo, caught my eye. Anakin was dressed as the brand new Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was once again Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo. But in that moment I was not a Queen and he was not a Padawan, but old friends who came together under strange and confusing events…

Ten years later—An assassination attempt was preformed upon my life, set up by the CIS as I returned to the capital to vote. Taking in turn, the lives of my guards and two of my handmaidens, Cordé and Versé. Cordé was taking my place until we reached the safety of the planet. But, disguised as pilot I saw the plan fail before my own eyes, in an explosion of fire and shrapnel. In the end, taking the lives of my loyal guards—Cordé _died_ in my arms. Palatine _insisted_ after the attempt on my life that Master Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, become my bodyguards. So after the meeting with the Chancellor only hours after the assassination attempt, I met my guards.

Master Kenobi had changed from his youthful days as a Padawan himself to a wise, kind and powerful Master and Anakin—oh _Anakin_! I could hardly believe my eyes—those brief three years ago—that the man before my eyes was the boy I knew so long ago. Yet, we greeted and complemented one another as old friends…Yet he looked at me in a new light, not as an old friend and the Senator he must protect, but as a _woman_.

A day later, after _another_ attempt was preformed on my life, I had to flee for home. For once Anakin had to stand by and listen to _my_ ranting! That whole time I was amazed how, strong, wise and, yes, handsome of a man he had grown up to be! From an eight-year-old slave on Tatooine to becoming one of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever seen! During my packing for home, he watched me—strangely—Like that first day we met or the day he foresaw our destinies. However his eyes were no longer those of a boy but of a man, a _powerful _man. He looked at me in a way that made my heart beat faster than it had in my whole lifetime. At first, I tried to shut down my feelings for him within the realm of a Jedi and Senator. We hid our growing love from everyone until those days on Naboo…Ah, those days of warm bliss…I still tried to hide it but even my mother and sister could see it bursting and screaming from my happy smiles, pink cheeks and glittering eyes.

I did not want to say I loved him, not even to him, let alone my mother and sister! However Lake Country had other ideas for my heart, there I allowed him to open up my heart. On the day we arrived at Lake Country, on the balcony—I kissed him. So soft and warm, that kiss had made me shiver, like warm ice. My mind came back and I once again denied myself the kiss. Even far away from him within my rooms, I touched my lips—it opened me. The next two days of picnics and dinners together, opened my heart even more. More so, it became all but too clear. I loved him. Yet, it could not be, I was the respected Senator of Naboo, and he was the Chosen One of the Jedi Order.

There by the fire, which seemed to burn like our love, we realized we could keep it a secret from all that we were in love. But that hidden lie would destroy us knowing it was wrong for both. So we agreed to stop but we could not stop the feelings that the past few days had opened to us but, we hid it. So I hid my feelings and so did he.

Until that day, on Geonosis after running through a Federation droid factory and being captured, I kept my emotional guard up. We were trying to save Anakin's captured Master, Obi-Wan, but we were caught in the act. We were found guilty as trespassers and traitors to the planet's government and for that we were sentenced to be executed. As we were chained to the cart that would take us out into the arena—I was almost certain that we were about to die. Facing my own mortality, I turned to him and told him everything. Spilling forth in a small wave of tears my feelings for him. He tried to reason with me about our pact, but I ignored it. I moved my body close to his, as best I could with the chains tying me up and I said, _"I truly, deeply, love you…"_ To reform our forbidden relationship, as the cart moved toward the light, we strained our bodies to let our lips touch before we entered the arena…

Only three years ago did we marry; at the place where we first fell in love and succumb to the whirlwind of emotions within our straining bodies and minds. Oh, I remember the dread and joy on that evening tide where I stood before my glass mirror admiring myself in my wedding gown. Oh how I filled like an overflowing stream with happiness and joy at the thought of becoming his wife. Yet, my heart beat with the pain of breaking all laws and codes for a Senator and Jedi. Yet, no matter what the rules say I love him regardless, with all of my heart and soul! My soul dies every time he is gone and if he died, so would I…

My stomach turns knowing that he is out there defending all that we fought so hard to build!

Oh my Annie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**The Secret…**

_Kick!_

A soft kick punches my side; I am pulled from my thoughts. I open my eyes as I sit up as a much harder kick, again, punches my side. As I lean against the softness of the couch, I touch the spot as a sigh escapes my lips. My soft black-beaded gown somewhat hides as I sit here, the one thing besides my marriage that I wish to keep secret from the galaxy. _My child_…_Anakin's child_….I place my hands on my swelling stomach. Under the folds of my gown rests a growing child in my womb. I give a small smile as my baby kicks as if to say,

"_Why did you do that mommy?"_ This is the one thing I could endanger standing outside and I'd _never_ wish to…_Kick!_

"I'm so sorry I scared you. I promise I won't do _that_ again," _Kick!_ A smile crossed my lips; he or she will be just like their father!

I have not contacted Anakin with the news, for it can be intercepted and our careers destroyed forever. For seven months ago, I found out that I was pregnant with our child…

When I first found out, I was horrified and joyous. Horrified by the fact I was with child and Anakin's child, a _Jedi_, no less! I lay awake in bed wondering how to fix this! That eventually someone will find out and open our secret marriage to the galaxy, ruining my Senatorial career and Anakin's fame as _The Hero with No Fear_. Oh how—_how_ was I going to hide my budding motherly figure? How was I to _tell_ him? However, slowly, very slowly my worries vanished as quickly as they came and warmer, happier thoughts came to mind. I began to realize the joy that this baby would bring us…

I could go home early to Naboo, at Lake Country where no one would find us and fix up the baby's room. I can tell my parents and together we could find some way to have Anakin join me for the birth. We could be happy; the three of us...

After the war, things can change. We can change the rules so that Anakin can _stay_ in the Order _and _stay married to me. So that our child would not have to hear of the disgrace of what its father and mother did to fall into a forbidden love…Yes…

Bellow my ribs I feel my little one getting restless again. I call my baby _Little One_ for I do not wish to know the gender. For once, in my tight life, I wish to have a surprise. The surprise of finding out my baby's gender at birth.

"Easy my little one, your father should be home soon. _Then,_ he will know about you,"

It has not been easy to hide the fact and as each month passes I grow and bigger it is harder to hide. Nevertheless, with Moteé and Ellé's creative works, they have created a beautiful wardrobe to show my status and most importantly, to hide the secret I carry with me. I look again to the sky and pray that my Anakin will return safely to learn of the joyful secret that I hold...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**He's Home…**

"Mistress Padmé!" I find myself being gently prodded awake by a golden hand. I guess I wore myself out in worry and hope that I let myself fall asleep on the sofa. As I try to sit up, I see out of the corner of my eye Ellé sitting by my side, helping me sit up. The mid–afternoon sun falls across my face to awaken my senses.

"Milady?" asks my fateful droid, the one my Anakin created all those years ago, C-3PO.

"Yes?" I ask calmly, resting against the back of the couch. Ellé hands me a soothing drink given to me by my doctor to soothe my jumping stomach, saying,

"You fell asleep, my lady,"

I jerk slightly from a powerful kick from the baby. I place my hand on my stomach and rub it. _Kick!_ The baby kicks again, jerking me. Moteé enters the room; she can only smile at the surprised look upon my face. I gently place my hand, again, on my stomach on the spot where the baby kicked me. On my palm, I feel a small pulse as it kicks me again. With gentle pressure, I press on the spot to soothe the baby's attempts to kick me harder.

"Shh…" I coo to the baby within me; Ellé giggles,

"My sister, who just had a baby, said her baby kicked _really_ hard while in the womb!"

"The baby _does_ have a very hard kick!" I grin; Moteé's eyebrows shot up then lowered.

"Yes, my Allë did the same thing. I'm sure she—"

"Or he, will be just like its father," I ended, with a smile upon my face. We quietly giggled as Threepio looks around as though trying to find out what we were talking about. As our giggles fell silent, Threepio then speaks.

"Milady," I turn from my handmaidens to my droid, straightening my shoulders and dress,

"Yes?"

"As you requested of me, I have been watching the Holonet network. During that time, I received news from Senator Bail Organa that the Chancellor has been rescued by Master Kenobi and Master Anakin. They have safely returned and—"

A rush of sudden energy and joy rushes through my body. He was _home_! Home and safe!

"…They should be heading to the Senate at this very moment to meet the Senators and Master Windu; so that the Chancellor may give a speech."

My joy and swirling emotions push me to my feet as I take Threepio hands,

"Oh, _thank you_!"

"My pleasure, Miss Padmé,"

I hear no more as I rush past him ordering Ellé and Moteé to bring out my velvet cloak to hide my pregnancy from prying eyes. My curled hair is straightened and put into a fashionable two twisted buns of a traditional Naboo hairstyle, with my favorite dangling earrings.

Once I am ready to leave I call for Captain Typho and my speeder. I nervously twist my cloak over my shoulders to enfold me completely, snapping the beaded holder into place.

"Captain Typho," My captain of the guard for five years now appears from the veranda deck, my speeder ready. He gives a smooth bow as I walk up to him, but he seems quite nervous at my sudden excited state. He too knew of my secret marriage and of the child I held within me. He now had _two_ people to protect, my child and myself. He is worried for both my baby and me and at times objected to what I said, but as always, did as I ordered.

"Yes Milady?"

"Take me to the Senate—to the Republic Executive Building," My handmaidens stand with Threepio on the veranda deck to see us off. I wave to them as they wave back, Threepio waving as well. Seeing the golden droid, a thought struck me,

"Threepio, you are coming along!" As the speeder takes off, I whisper instructions for him to lead Anakin to me…discreetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Welcome Home Love**

As the speeder zooms closer and closer to the Republic Executive Building; my heart grows lighter and lighter. I will finally see him after almost seven months of no sweet kisses, no warm comforting arms, and no comforting words, nothing. Soon, I can kiss him; hold him….Then the sudden dread of telling him about the baby…How would he _react_? Was he the same as he left or had war _hardened_ his heart?

By the time, my speeder lands smoothly on the Senate landing platform my heart is in my throat, choking me. As I step from my speeder to see my fellow Senators waiting for the Chancellor.

Some greet me warmly, I return their greetings. I walk past them as they ask why I'm here. I answer that I had to get ready for a debate tomorrow, but I'd greet the Chancellor later.

"Threepio, wait here for Anakin and Artoo alright?" I whisper to him, the golden droid bows in response as I walk away. I move quickly through the Atrium of the Senate Office Building, the cool darkness brought my raging heart rate down. I hide behind one of the large pillars as I stand there waiting and waiting…

There…there! A ship lands on the platform I can see him…_Anakin_…

Palatine moves toward the waiting Senators and Master Windu. Anakin steps off the ship and turns to Master Obi-Wan for a quick conversation. He makes his way to talk to Threepio who gives him my instructions and then to Senator Bail Organa for another conversation. I stay hidden within the darkness, following them. I wish for him not to see me until all have left.

He walks past where I am hidden; his head turns as his blue eyes try to find me. A sudden rush of warm sensations rushes through my body like a warm summer breeze, I know that it is his Force powers looking for me. A smile twitches at the corner of my lips, his Force powers _did_ find me! As they directly past me, I hide within the shadow of the pillar and the darkened hallway. Bail, has Anakin struck in conversation. I hear Bail discussing that Count Dooku is dead and General Grievous taking over the army. Now I do not care, all I want is Anakin.

The two then stand a few feet in front of me enough for me move silently to watch them. I can see the way Anakin is moving side to side in impatience. I give a smile at his impatience, for a Jedi, I mean. Bail slaps Anakin's shoulder and walks off. Anakin nods politely at Bail then turns in a slow canter to me.

I reveal myself from behind the pillar. Anakin starts a quick walk; I can see the all too familiar glitter of happiness, the bounce in his step and the smirk on his face. War had not changed him, not one bit! That walk turns into a sprinting run as he hides within the darkness with me. I fling my arms wide open as he meets my embrace.

Here he is! This warmth, this love, thus forever and now mine. With a sudden jolt, I feel him lift me off my feet into an embraced swing. My first and foremost concern is for our baby but before I can object, I feel my feet on the ground. We bring our soft lips together in a kiss that is almost head-spinning. In which we each pour our souls' passion into. Every joy, every pain and every longing within our hearts.

We pull away and I pull him close to me, as best I could, feeling the side of his face, my hands slipping down his neck to cling to his neck and shoulders.

"Oh _Anakin_!" I sigh, as I cling onto him; I can hold him now. He is _safe_…safe in _my_ arms. I breathe in his mingled smell of oil, sweat, and power; oh, how I _missed_ it!

"I _missed_ you Padmé," he breathes into the grove my neck, the warmth of his breath on my skin.

"And I you but…" I bite my upper lip in fear, his eyes met mine, still sparkling with happiness, "There were _whispers…_that you've been_ killed_!"

"I'm alright, I'm here," he coos pulling away from me a bit. I sigh mentally as his hand caresses my face; I look up into his eyes. My fingers run over his arms, taking in his love and warmth as his hands hold me. I pull away for a moment, so that I can now take a good look at him. He is still the same man, even in the shadowy darkness. He is no different from when he left me seven months ago, yet, there _was_ something. The scar over his eye had not changed, nor his Knighthood clothes, nor the glove over his right arm—his hair had grown, but something deeper than physical appearance…Something _within _him…He too seemed to survey me as well, I could tell he had not sensed my condition yet. He caresses my face as he whispers to me,

"Feels like we have been apart _a lifetime_…And it might have been if the Chancellor had not been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges,"

He moves into kiss me once more but I turn my head and pull away. I feel his lips brush my neck and the corner of my jaw line, it made me shiver. But this is _not_ the place. This is a public place, the Galactic Senate, here we could be seen by others and Holonet crews. This is not our apartment; where we could be alone and kiss in private.

"Wait…_not here_," I murmur; Anakin rolls his eyes and sighs.

"_Yes here_!" he snaps, shaking me a bit, "I'm _tired_ of all this deception. I don't care anymore Padmé; I don't _care_ if they know we're married!" He whispers; I pull away, shaking my head,

"Anakin, don't _say_ things like that!"

I pull him closer, for the fear of revealing our secret marriage and destroying us both…and the baby…He pulls from our embrace; surveying me with his blue eyes. A look of concern written on his face. I feel something also, as though the Force is searching for an answer, for what I do not know. It is then I feel myself shaking in his arms the thought of revealing to all…the thought of loosing him…_scared_ me…

"Are you alright? You're _trembling_…What's going on?" he asks, his warm hand stroking my face in comfort. I bite my lip and swallow the bile in my mouth; now is the decisive moment. I pull him closer to me, gripping his arms tighter. Feeling the softness of his left arm and the hard metal of his right, mechanical arm. In response he squeezes mine back. That firm squeeze helps me gather all my strength together. Even as a Senator, I might fear this one audience…I look into his blue eyes filled with concern, his brow firmed in worry. I feel the words slowly and quietly slip off my tongue,

"…Something wonderful has happened…" I grip his arms tighter to try and contain my emotions. I just…said it…grasping him tightly, "Annie…I'm _pregnant_…" His eyes widen three times their normal size. I feel his hands squeeze my arms tightly, his mechanical arm, a little _too_ tight. His eyes scan my form, from my eyes to the small bump under my velvet cloak. My heart is once again in my throat making it hard to swallow the bile in my mouth. In that moment, it seems like a lifetime. _What does he think? Is he happy…or angry?_ Then a bright smile, bright as the Naboo sunshine lights his face. His eyes sparkle as my words dawn upon him. He seems speechless, his lips move but no true words fell from them. Finally, he spoke; his smile brightens all the while,

"That's…that's _wonderful_…" I breathe a sigh of relief, he is happy! However, he has not realized that I can no longer hide my pregnancy and soon all could or can be revealed.

"What are we going to _do_?"

"We're not going to worry about anything right now. This is a happy moment…._The happiest moment of my life_…" A warm smile covers my face as we pull into a new embrace…a new kiss…_a new life_…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"**It was only a Dream…"**

Our sweet kiss ends, too soon for both of us. Anakin's happy grin comes back on his face. A sly grin comes too; he begins to lift me off my feet again, much to my surprise.

"_Annie_!" I squeal in shock and joy. I try to push down on his shoulders to stop him but his hold is too tight. Anakin swung me around as he laughs, as we both laugh,

"By the Force I am to be a _father_!" he laughs. Then after one more good swing he puts me down. I place a finger on his lips saying,

"Not _so_ loud," he chuckles, pulling me close.

"I can't…this is too…_exciting_…" He then quieted down and held me close in his arms. For a few minutes we stand in one another's arms. Anakin caresses my face and held my waist, _gently_, knowing of my precious cargo. I cling onto his shoulders as I took him in, so happy to see him well, alive and happy. To know that soon he was to be a father. After what seems to be an eternity, which in truth was ten minutes, Anakin looks away from my face to the open landing deck. It now barely had any people on its decks but for Troopers and droids. His eyes narrow as he looks in the direction of the Temple, frowns, and then sighs. He pulls me close to him so that I can hear his words,

"I must head to the Temple," I feel myself groan, apart before we are even together again.

"_Why_?"

"I have to give my side of the report to the Council for Obi-Wan was—" He smiles then coughs, leaning into me, "Out of it," It brings a smile to my lips that war had not damaged the spirit I loved. I sigh shaking my head. I slip my hand under my cloak touching my belly then to search for my pocket. After a moment of reaching around in my cloak, I found the small palm sized comlink. After switching the _on_ button and pressing the speaker button, I spoke into the tiny speaker.

"Captain? Captain Typho?" The comlink sputters as the connection is being made. I look over to see Anakin leaning against a pillar, looking at the dark ceiling mouthing to himself with a joyful smile on his face,

"A baby? _Our_ baby?" I find a smile on my face. He kept nodding his head as he expressed the soundless, but joyful, _'Our baby?!'_ I cannot help but giggle as I hear the Captain's voice,

"_Yes, Senator?_"

"Please come pick me up, I'm done here,"

"_Yes Milady,_" I turn the comlink off, slipping it inside my pocket, then turning to him. Anakin smiles at me with a look of a curious child.

"How long have you known?"

"_What_?" I ask looking over my shoulder to see if anyone else was around, no one was. I look back to see him by my side, a bright smile upon his shimmering face, he gives a mix between a snort and a laugh,

"_The baby_!" he laughs as he takes my hand as we slowly walk to the landing platform.

"Oh!" I say with a laugh, we walk slowly to the light. "Almost a month after you left," He frowns at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. He stops and turns to look at me.

"Why didn't you _call _me?" I stop and bit my lower lip; I have feared this question.

"The message could have been _intercepted_ and used_ against _us!" I continue to walk to the landing deck. His lips peel off his teeth as he pulls back my arm so that he held me to the spot,

"I understand _that_ Padmé,"

"Then _why_ are you _fighting_ me about it?"

"You _never_ called me! About _our_—_my_ child!" he snaps. I sigh, shaking my head, he _always_ did this.

"The information would be used against _you_! _You_ are the most famous Jedi in the Republic!" I say back, placing a hand on the arm that held me to the spot.

"But you _kept_ it from me!" he growls. I wish to back away, for when he snapped like that, it _scared _me. As though there was _another person_ within him. I took a step back pulling my arm from his grasp. He stares at me. I rub my arm where his grip had painfully hurt me I murmur to him,

"You're _hurting_ me," The moment I said that, his growling, snappish mood vanished as he looks at me in shock and hurt. His eyes went big like a child who did something wrong and moans,

"Sorry. I'm so sorry Padmé. I'd—_never_—hurt you—I'm—" He turns away from me; pain was still in his blue eyes as he walks off; away from me. Concerned, I follow him at a distance for a few moments. I finally caught up to him. I pull on his arm and with a rough jerk I turn him to face me. Brimming, hurtful tears are in his eyes. He turns his head away so that he averts my eyes. With a gentle touch of my hand I brought his face back so that our eyes met. I long for another kiss; to soothe both of us of our fears, I brought his handsome face down to meet mine. We press our lips together in a kiss to calm his nerves and mine.

"I'm sorry love, but it was for _all_ of us,"

A sudden streak of silver catches my eye to see my speeder on the landing platform.

"See you tonight," I wink at him, he laughs. He pulls me into another embrace as he kisses my worries goodbye. I feel the baby kick and Anakin jerk from the kiss. He pulls an odd face between amusement and surprise! We both smile as Anakin gently touches my belly—where our child is within my womb, hidden under my cloak.

We pull apart and went our separate ways as Typho and Threepio appear on the speeder's ramp. I walk to my speeder, a smile upon my lips unlike any other in the past few months, my heart like a bird upon the wind. Boarding my speeder, I feel ten times better than I was thirty minutes ago. I can relax now that I am on my way back to my—no, _our_ apartment. My handmaidens greet me upon our arrival.

"Have a pleasant evening milady," says Typho as he helps me out of the speeder. I give him a smile that lights up all my staffs' faces.

"I will and, you too, Captain," Typho smiles broadly and bows, turning back to the speeder. I remove the velvet cloak from my shoulders and handed it to Ellé. Both stand quietly as though waiting for me to say something but Ellé's cheerful spirit burst through as she asks,

"Is Anakin Skywalker home, milady?" I look at her and smile,

"_Yes…_" Both give smiles that show how happy they are to see him home, it had been so long. Three years ago, after the death and resignation of three of my handmaidens, Ellé and Moteé came to my service. It was they, with Dormé's help, who prepared my wedding gown. All three took a vow of silence about my marriage and were happy for me. Ever since then and to this very day, they hold that secret dear. Ever since the war started and Anakin being gone for such a long time they have barely seen a smile from me. Yet when the news of the baby came, I was happy again and now…Anakin is home…

As it grows closer to sunset my handmaidens help me remove my day gown and my hair out of the elaborate hairstyle into something simple. They dress me in a simple yellow and pink gown that was embroidered with my royal symbol and the lotus flower—that is my namesake. My hair is curled and a silver tiara is placed into the locks, all to greet Anakin.

He arrives as the sun sets over the glimmering city, a smile on his face as I run to greet him.

All of my staff but for Threepio have been dismissed for the night, now it is the two of us.

"Oh Annie…" I whisper as I give him a smile as I pull him inside the apartment. We stand there in a tight embrace within the safety of our home, "Oh I have missed you with the burning of a thousand stars!" He stops as I twirl away to show him the dinner that Moteé and Ellé pulled off in such a short time, all his favorites! We are happy, happier than we have been for months, basking in the warmth of each other's company. Even the baby seems calm and happy as he or she kicks me gently in eagerness…

"Oh Padmé," he says to me as he held his arms open for me, "I missed you more than all the stars and all the planets in the galaxy." I place a hand on my belly and give him a teasing smile.

All during dinner, it is a quite evening, just the two of us. We discuss the war, what we did during our almost—a year apart. In addition…most importantly the baby…

"Do you know what the baby will be?" he asks me. I half choke on the water I am drinking. I forgot! He does not know I want to keep the baby's gender a secret! From the moment I found out, I told my doctor that I did not want to know anything about the baby's gender. I only wished to know if the baby is healthy, if it is developing fine and had any problems. Also know what I should do to keep healthy.

"What?" I ask, trying to change the subject, color rising in my cheeks. Anakin laughs and shook his head as if I am playing a game with him.

"Do you know if the baby will be a boy or a girl?" I lower my eyes, twisting my napkin into a tight knot as I murmur,

"No…I don't," In reverse, Anakin chokes, as he spat out _his_ water. I hold back a laugh at the outraged look on his face,

"Padmé! You don't even _know_ if our baby is a boy or a girl?!" I raise my hands to calm him.

"Annie, I want it to be a surprise! You know…to wait until the baby's birth to find out the gender. My parents both did it with my sister and me. Sola also did it when she had my nieces. So…I was hoping to keep the tradition," Anakin has recovered by now and a new roguish grin comes over his face, interested in what I had to say, "I am already picking out the names, first and middle. And of course it will have your—"

"_Our_," he corrects me, "last name," I give a laugh; he always made me smile…

That evening I stand on the balcony over looking the glittering city. I am dressed in a steel blue nightgown that shows my true, pregnant shape. I stand there brushing my curled hair as we talk,

"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the Lake Country where no one would know…where we could be safe. I could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens…" I look to see him looking at me with so much love in eyes and the new love for our baby.

"You are so…_beautiful_!" he murmurs more to himself than to me. I turn to look at his shinning face, so full of love. My soul is overflowing as I feel myself glow in the light that is his love.

"That's because I'm so in love…" I giggle, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. He chuckles as he shakes his head.

"No—no it's because I'm _so_ in love with _you_!" My smile drops, he is still a Jedi. His love for the baby and me must not blind his powers or _has_ it?

"So love has _blinded_ you?" I ask gravely, he only smiles as he straightens his shoulders as he shifts his position against the wall; shaking his head.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," I find a smile once again upon my face as lean against the rail as I chuckle at him saying,

"_That's_ probably true!"

**Later that night…**

I feel myself being jerked awake. At first, I think it was just a dream. Then the realization that I am truly awake sets in as I hear my Anakin breathe beside me. With a half smile on my face, I slide my hand over to wake him. To my surprise, the right side of the bed is empty. _Still warm_, he'd been here only a minute ago. I heard him breathing, quite hard, actually. I lift my head to see a shadow leaving the bedroom. I open my blurry eyes fully to see the remains of Anakin's shadow twist around the bend.

"Anakin?" I ask to myself. Why did he get out of bed? After today, he needs all the sleep he could get! I pull aside the covers and lift myself out of bed. I follow the winding staircase to the veranda. There he is…in the glowing, misty darkness as he sits on one of the veranda light posts, staring at the city. I walk calmly to his side, his head did not even jerk at my presence.

"What's bothering you?" I ask him softly rubbing his shoulder, feeling the soft, coarse wool of his black robe around his shoulders. I see something sparkle on his cheek, like a tear. It nearly made me gasp; I have not seen him cry since three years ago when his mother died.

"Nothing…" he says, wiping away the glittering water droplet. He then looks at me, a half tired, half-sad look on his face. He looks down to the snippet of japor around my neck on a fine silver chain. He takes it between his fingers, fingering the carved designs he had done himself so long ago. The small necklace that held good luck that he gave me almost thirteen years before when he was only nine and I was fourteen…Now, it is my wedding ring…

"I remember when I gave this to you," He smiles as his eyes glaze over, changing the subject. I pull back so that he drops the necklace. I shake my head asking him in an irritated, yet gentle voice,

"How long is it going to take for us to be _honest_ with each other?" He looks again out at the glimmering city, his eyes glaze over in a mist, but my eyes never left his face.

"It was a dream…" he shifts his arms slightly so they cross over his chest. _A dream_…he has been having many bad dreams lately now. At least for a while, after his mother died…the beginning of the war…With being in war and watching others die, it must be horrible to watch. To dream about.

"Bad?" I ask. He stares off into the dark and glittering city before us. He is shivering in the night wind—or in fear. He shifts his body slightly as though the words themselves are making him nervous.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, before she died," He told me of these horrible nightmares that foretold of his mother's death. On our way to Naboo after the second attempt on my life he had a nightmare—he called out for his mother and at Lake Country he awoke early one morning after another nightmare.

"_And?_"

"And it was about _you_…" So, it is about me, it must have been something really bad to scare him like that. I reach out and rub his shoulder in comfort as a painful expression came over his face.

"Tell me," I ask, calmly, waiting for an answer. He only shakes his head, standing and walking away from me sighing,

"It was only a dream," I look at him, I can wait; I understood that his dreams _can_ be visions of the future. But what did it have to do about me? He turns to face me, tears around his eyes as they went dark and cold with dread. His voice broke through the cold night air like a knife,

"You _die_ in childbirth…" A gasp caught in my throat; I _would_—_could_ have only a few months left to live? Nevertheless, my hands flew to my belly. The baby, what happened to it in his dream was—was it dead _too_?

"And the baby?" I ask my hands clasp at the sides of my belly, ready to protect my child from an unseen danger.

"I don't know," he responds, turning away from me again. I suck in my breath, as if someone hit me in the stomach. He did not know what would happen to our baby…What _did_ this dream mean? However…it was only a _dream_—a stress dream probably. It is nothing real, nothing to fear. For how many times have I awoken from a deep sleep covered in sweat from a nightmare about _his_ death! Yet, here he is, flesh and blood before me, alive…safe…

"It was only a dream," I respond back to him, reaching out for him. Nevertheless, he turns back to me and takes me into arms.

"I _won't_ let this one become real," he says, shaking me a bit. Anakin is scared, I can feel it. He lost his mother three years ago, but that was from loss of blood and pain. I am strong and healthy, it would be impossible for me to die in childbirth with the advanced Emdee I have. This baby no matter what shape or form would change _both_ of our lives! I look up at him, saying,

"This baby _will_ change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled—" He raises his hand and interrupts me,

"I know—I know," I take a breath, sighing. My thoughts went to Obi-Wan, our friend. I feel as though some how he can help us. He always did!

"Do you think _Obi-Wan_ might be able to help us?" Anakin only looks at me as though I lost my mind. I knew in that moment I was wrong to say that. Anakin liked to do things his way, without help or much help, especially from Obi-Wan.

"We don't need his help…Our baby is a _blessing_…" He pulls me close as we stand calming ourselves in one another's company. The sudden nightly chill runs through me and I pull away from his embrace. I walk toward the stairs to the bedroom, pulling on his arm. However, he did not move,

"Come on Annie…you're tired and we both need rest. Come to bed?" He sighs, ruffling his messy hair, and looks at me. Within a space of a moment in quite, lonely whisper he says,

"In a minute," I left him there to calm down; he needs to be alone for a moment. I feel the baby jolt within me. Dread filled me with the worry that maybe it _heard_ all of this. I only rub my belly saying,

"Go to sleep little one, you need it. And so does mommy," I crawl under the warm covers, but did not fall asleep. Anakin's words are still ringing through my head. Would I die in childbirth? No, I am healthy and strong. Besides it could be a stress for the war, centered around me and the baby…yeah…But a tiny voice whispers to me…_What if? He had dreams about his mother's death and did she not die...?_ I swat the thoughts from my mind as I lie on my side under the warm covers. It is until I am near sleep when I feel Anakin slide into bed next me. I kept my eyes shut so that it would look like I was already asleep. I feel his lips upon my cheek in a final goodnight kiss; he then touches the side of my belly as a goodnight to the baby. Knowing that he is with me, I fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"**Hold Me…"**

As I sit on my speeder, thinking in mute silence at what just happened. I _knew_ Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were up to something but I did not know what. Now I know. They are planning on stopping Palatine's dictatorship. I am all for stopping him and bringing peace back the Senate and Republic…but…_lying_ to Anakin? He can sense that I am lying to him! How could I _agree_ to do this?! With a gentle bump, the speeder lands on the landing platform. I stand up, my burgundy gown swishing as I move to exit my speeder. Typho stands there with a hand out the help me down. As my shoes click on the marble, I look to see Ellé, Moteé and Threepio waiting for me. I turn to Typho, who stood only a few feet behind me. With a smile upon my face I nod to him saying,

"Thank you, Captain." With a bow, the Captain returns the goodbye,

"Rest well, milady." I give him a smile as he walks back to the speeder and took off. With a sigh I turn to my handmaidens, I wish to be alone for a while so I look to Ellé and Moteé saying,

"I'll be up in awhile." With a nod of their heads in understanding Moteé responds for the both of them,

"Yes, my lady," With a sweeping turn they left toward their rooms upstairs, their gray cloaks sweeping behind them, Threepio looks to me asking,

"Is there anything I might do for you, my lady?" I ponder the question for a moment then with a tired, gentle smile I respond,

"Yes, make sure all the security droids are working. Thank you, Threepio." With a bow the golden droid walks away to do my bidding. I sigh, gently rubbing my templ es. I look toward the skyline of the city. I rest slightly on a rail on the veranda deck; my feet and back are starting to ache. But the ache is hardly on my mind at all, Bail's words are still racing inside of my mind instead.

I cannot believe it has all come to this. I know what my fellows are going to do is the right thing to do. Though, I should not know Bail and Mon Mothma's plan. Anakin can read my mind and find out what the plan is and report it to Palatine. Something's are better left unsaid. It is dangerous, especially with Anakin being one of Palatine's right hand men. But _not_ knowing is a disloyalty to Naboo and the Republic! I have a longing deep in my soul to know what their plan is! To think, Senators are going against the Chancellor after thousands of years without so much as a glitch in the system! Yet…I have to _lie_ to my husband.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind me, I jump at the voice. I turn quickly to see Anakin step out of the shadows from behind a security curtain tied to one of the long, white deck pillars.

"You startled me!" I say, pressing a hand to my racing heart. He gives a small smile and reaches out for me. With a casual smile, I walk to him. He takes my hands into his and pulls me to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me, stroking my hair. I give him a gentle smile,

"I'm alr—" Then the baby gives an almighty kick, he or she _hated_ to be ignored by their father! "_Ow_!" Anakin grabs my shoulders as I hold my belly. A look of concern fills his face and he made a movement to grab my free arm as he tries to get me over to the couch. Then with a half happy, half groaning response I look at him through a grimace and groaning, "He keeps _kicking_!" Anakin pulls a face saying,

"_He?!_ Why? Do you think it's a _boy_?"

"It's my…_motherly_ intuition." He looks at me like as though I have lost my mind. With a sly smile, I brought his warm, human hand, to my belly and rested it on the place where the baby just kicked. After a moment, I feel a powerful kick that hit Anakin right in the center of his palm. I watched his face light up as he chuckles,

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a _girl_!" I laugh, we both did. He then put an arm around my waist and guides me to the couch. After I settled down, as best I could, I look to Anakin's sparkling eyes. The baby gives another hard kick that made me jolt a few inches off the back of the couch. I frown as a snigger came from my husband. But his light heartedness made me smile too. I place both hands on my belly, gently rubbing the spot where the baby kicked the most.

"Shhh…" I coo to my child, Anakin smiles too. He leans foreword slightly, his hands reaching out for something. To my surprise he rests _his_ hands on my belly and begins to rub it as well, very gently and lightly. I give him a surprised look; in return he gives me a sly grin.

"Just doing my _fatherly_ role!" I laugh at him and pull an odd face which he grins at in response.

"Oh _really_ my Jedi husband, then," I pat his hands on my belly, "Do your duty. Tell _your_ baby to stop kicking its mother!" Anakin gives a sly grin as his fingers ran gently over my stomach, carefully as though the baby and I are made of glass. In response to its father's cautiousness, the baby kicks once more, with a little more force. I jump slightly and grimace at the painful kick. Anakin laughed at our baby's—well, movement!

"It's sure impatient! Just like its _father_," I say to Anakin, who in return, crinkles his nose. His hands are still gently rubbing my belly, a bit harder this time, but still gently. I feel a sense calm at seeing him just being, _normal_—it is a pleasing, happy sight. Still rubbing my belly, he leans over my belly and says quietly to our baby,

"Stop hurting your mother, you hear, you _rascal_!" Nothing happened. No kick, no bump. Anakin looks up at me as though expecting the baby to react.

"Nothing," I answer him with a shrug. Then the baby gives a soft kick and stopped. I smile at him saying,

"I think the baby heard you,"

"I'll bet!" he smirked, his blue eyes twinkling. In that moment I notice how awfully tired he looks. His blue eyes met my brown ones that spoke the question I wish to ask of him when a solemn look comes over his face. He takes one of my hands into his human one, his thumb running over my fingers. A happy thought crosses my mind of what Threepio told me this morning. Anakin is now on the Jedi Council, along with Obi-Wan. He is not a Master as he hoped, yet, but I am so proud of him. A smile dons on my face as he looks at me strangely as I put my other hand over his gloved one saying,

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin, I'm so _proud_ of you!" He snorts, letting go of my hand. I frown as he throws himself into the soft pillows, crossing his arms like an angry child!

"I may be on the Council, but…they _refused_ to accept me as a Jedi Master!" I bite my lip; I hate to see him so upset. The Jedi Council is always careful around him because of his special destiny as the _Chosen One_. They just think he needs more time, but as usual, my Annie does not like to wait!

"_Patience_. In time, they will recognize your skills." I rest a hand on his shoulder; he sits up a scowl still etched on his face.

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner…they fear my power, _that's_ the problem!"

"Anakin…" I sigh, he looks to the city then takes my hand, and I can see something forming in his mind.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order…I think this war is _destroying _the principles of the Republic," I look to the floor with a sigh, then to him. I have been thinking of this for months as the Republic has been slowly dying. As I sat in the meeting with the others, it comes back to me,

"Have you ever considered we may be on the _wrong _side?" I ask him, he gives me an odd look, a cold look.

"What do you _mean_?"

"What if the democracy we thought we were severing no longer _exists_, and the Republic has become the very _evil_ we have been fighting to destroy?" Anakin shakes his head, his look growing darker; his eyes went cold.

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a _Separatist_!"

"Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen…Now; you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, _please_ ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume!" I beg, taking both his hands into mine. His face grows fully dark as he shakes a finger at me snapping,

"_Don't_ ask me to do that, Padmé," He gets to his feet glaring down at me, his cold eyes upon mine, "Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not _anyone's_ errand boy!"

He walks away toward the veranda watching the city and the traffic. I rest my hands on my legs, looking over to him. I can see in the light of the setting sun his brow is creased in worry. A sigh escapes his lips as he runs his human fingers through his blonde hair. That sad sigh worries me greatly. Was all this responsibility too much for my Anakin?

"What is it?" I ask, he only looks away murmuring,

"Nothing," I jump to my feet and glide over to his side. I place a hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at me, but his head turns away. Annoyed, I took his face in my hands and turn it to face mine saying,

"Don't do this…don't shut me out. Let me _help_ you," He only shakes his head looking down. I run my hand over his mechanical arm; I brush his face as he looks away from me saying to me,

"You _can't_ help me…I'm trying to help _you_," He takes my hands and holds them in his own. His eyes flicker to my eyes and downward repeatedly. He finally speaks after a moment of silence. "I sense…there are things you are not_ telling_ me," A small gasp almost escapes my lips. He sensed it, my worry of lying to him. I know I have to keep my promise to Bail and Mon Mothma, but oh, how I wish I could tell him! Yet…somewhere deep inside, I know that he is not telling _me_ something. With a smile I repeat back to him,

"I sense there are things you are not telling _me_," He blinks in surprise then looks at me for a moment. His head then lowers as his cheeks flush. I want this to stop; I just want to be held. To let him caress all of my worries away.

"_Hold me_…like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago…when there was nothing but our love…No politics, no plotting…no war…" I feel his arms wrap around me as I brush his chest with my hands. I nuzzle my head onto his chest. He is so warm and I can feel the flutter of his heartbeat on my cheek. I am at peace…I can hear a sigh escape his lips as he pulls me tighter. I brush my hands over his broad shoulders and lean upward for a kiss when I hear him say,

"I must go…"

He gently lets go of my waist. I feel a pang of pain within my heart as I see that he too does not wish to leave. I took a step back, away from him as he walked away. I watch him go…He left me standing on the veranda deck. As he almost reached the living room doorway; when he stops. I caught my breath. He turns to look at me for a moment over his shoulder. A smile comes to my face as he canters back over to me once more and took me into his arms. He stoutly kisses my lips, firm and hard. His kiss caught me by surprise that my body reacts by tightening in his arms, but his lips—warm and soft on mine, melts me into his arms like fire to a candle. He pulls away from me with a rouge smile on his shinning lips as he leans into my ear and whispers,

"Now—my wife—you'd think I wouldn't leave without kissing you goodbye now?" I laugh and shake my head as I enfold myself into his arms once more. After a moment he again pulls away kissing my forehead. This time he walks away with a smile on his lips. I feel a shaking in my legs and my lips wet with happiness. With a giggle I spin in a circle as my handmaidens come around the corner to check on me…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"**I Want More…"**

After my friends left, I change into a soft beaded gown and wait for Anakin to come home. He did. Anakin came home early that afternoon from the Temple. He did not seem his normal happy self; he seemed worried and moody. I could tell—for there were lines across his forehead, crinkled in worry. He had been to see Obi-Wan off for his mission to track down General Grievous. I was so relieved when he came home in outrage a day before, so upset he could not go with Obi-Wan. I am happy not to see him go, yet, sad to see him so miserable.

I gave Threepio instructions for that afternoon while I was gone at a meeting with the Chancellor this evening. With a bow, Threepio left, as I went off to find Annie. I feel warm, so I pull off my shawl, wrapping it around my arm as the glittering, black beads, clack together. I walk into the living room where Anakin sat. He is doing some work at home with his viewscreen. Yet he seems to be staring into space—deep into the Force. It seems the Force is giving him a message. Nevertheless, as soon as I step into the room he shakes his head and looked at me. His forehead crinkles as he put down his viewscreen he asks,

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" I look over at him smiling; he is so worried about his friend.

"He came by this morning," I replied running my hand over his back as I head to the bedroom. I sense him following me; I can hear something sharp in his voice as he asked,

"What did he _want_?" I walk over to the dresser at the foot of our bed and fold my shawl onto the wooden surface.

"He's _worried_ about you, he says you're under a lot of stress," I then walk over to rearrange some knocked over pillows, looking over my shoulder to see him stop at the bedroom window. There was something different in his face now, pain…guilt…

"I feel…_lost_," he murmurs leaning against the window, rubbing his temples. I turn around, how can he feel lost? Was he under so much stress what with the war? The Jedi Council, wanting to be a Master, the baby—_me_?

"_Lost_? What do you mean?" I ask, he begins to pace the room, and then walking slowly past me, he walks again the window.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me," Don't trust him! They trust him with their _lives_! That is why they put him on the Council! Why he has been called, _The Chosen One_ and _The Hero with No Fear_!

"They trust you with their _lives_!" I argue, he shakes his head over and over then he looks at me with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Something's _happening_…I'm not the Jedi I _should_ be! I want _more_, and I know I _shouldn't_!" I walk over to him, touching his arm saying softly,

"You except too much of yourself," For a moment he says nothing, he only looks at my growing belly. He put one arm around my waist and other gently touching my belly.

"I have found a way to _save_ you," he whispers to me,

"_Save _me?"

"From my _nightmares_," A hint of a smile crosses my lips; maybe _that_ is problem. However, his face is serious and upset, I lower my smile.

"Is _that's_ what's been bothering you?" I ask him, in a serious voice, looking straight into his eyes.

"I won't _loose_ you, Padmé," I only scoff at him. I am strong and healthy; unless all Hell breaks loose I catch some life threatening disease—I am _not_ going to die in childbirth.

"Anakin, I'm not going to die in childbirth. I _promise_ you." His eyes sparkle like a flame of truth. He takes me tight into his arms, stroking my curls and in a strong, promising voice, he snaps back,

"_No_! I promise _you_,"

"Shhh…my love, shh…" I coo, rubbing his temples, his arms, and his hair. Doing anything that would make him calm down! I look up at him, deep into his eyes; my words seemed to have calmed him. For the anger and pain in his face has vanished. I hold onto his strong shoulders as his hand rose from my waist, up the side of my belly to my face. I reach up to trace his jaw line. He does not _need_ to protect me; he is here, with the baby and me. That is all that matters—_us_.

"You don't need anymore power, Anakin," I whisper to him, pulling him close, "I believe you can protect me against _anything_, just the way_ you _are…" A smile dims on his face as he pulls my face up, so that my lips can meet his. This taste…this warmth…It spun my head and made my worries go way…

I press my lips hard upon his, touching every nerve and curve. His hands tighten around my waist, only slightly, as the kiss grew deeper. We are one again, lips upon lips that press gently yet, hard upon one another to take away each other's pain. But through the kiss there is a mist I feel suddenly tired. With the constant messages, the Senate, and the secret meetings with my friends—all of those elements were wearing me to the bone! Along, of course, carrying my baby!

I feel very dizzy...My worn out body and mind is telling me to rest, but I want his kiss! I want to show him how much I love him. I feel my fingers trace up the sides of his face to his temples then…it happened…_I see a flash of white light…I see a volcanic planet, two people fighting among fire with blue blades, screams of pain and an infant's cry_…I feel myself fall back and Anakin catches my falling form…

"_PADMÉ_!" He lifts me gently to him, as I fall limp into his arms. I can see through my hazy vision, his eyes full of worry, his face in a look of horror and fear. He swings my legs up as he removes his arm from around my waist. He carries me gently in his arms toward the bed. With one arm holding me tightly, he uses his other to use the Force to pull the bedcovers away. With grace and tender kindness, he lays me in bed, rolling the covers over me. Anakin then sits by my side. He runs his fingers through my curled hair, his eyes glazed with worry. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I force myself to stay wake until he knows I am alright. He looks so scared—like a _child_—I touch his face to reassure him.

"I'm just worn out…"

"_See_? This is what I'm _afraid_ about," I nod my head, and then patted his leg.

"You worry too much…" I feel myself slipping as my heavy head rests against the soft pillows and the warmth of his hand. Fire flashing over my eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Excerts taken from "Revenge of the Sith" Novel By Matthew Stover, I Do Not own the book! Mr. Stover and Mr. Lucas do!**

"**On Behalf…" **

I awoke from my nap when I feel warm lips upon cheek. The hazy mist of my dream of fires and the dusk sun met my eyes. I roll over slightly to see the misty form of Anakin. With his flesh hand, he rubs my temples. I roll over fully to see him standing over me, his face glowing in the evening sunlight.

"Go back to sleep," he murmurs, gently touching my cheek. I shake my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I reach out for him to sit by my side, he does. For a moment, we do not say anything, I only hold onto his arm. My eyes flicker up to his; I can see a glazed, worried look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, I nod, I rubbing my temples. I should not tell him about the vision or dream…_whatever_ I saw. He has too much to worry about at the moment…A smile runs over my lips, maybe Obi-Wan was right, maybe I _should_ have been a Jedi, _somewhat_. Anakin's eyebrows rise at my smile,

"I'm fine, my love, I was just worn out!" He gives a smile to see me happy. He leans over and kisses my forehead then stands walking to the dresser, gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" I ask, shifting under the covers. He gives a shrug as he looks over at me saying,

"Business, with the Chancellor. A delegation of Senators are meeting with him this evening." My heart skips a beat; I am going that same meeting with several other Senators within our Alliance. It is to turn in our petition of the Delegation of the 2000, and he is to be _there_! To find out for the past few days I have been _lying_ to him behind his back! Oh no…I climb out of bed, biting my upper lip. I touch a button on a caller by my bed for my handmaidens. Both appeared before us at a moments notice.

"Milady? You called?" both chime; bowing their heads, I nod in return.

"Ellé, bring out that dress that I asked for yesterday for my meeting. Moteé, tell Typho to prepare my speeder for the Senate," Both bow and left the room to do my bidding. I look over to Anakin reaching out to him. He took both my hands into his. His blue eyes are still glazed with worry has he held me close asking me in a gentle voice,

"Padmé, what's wrong?" I sigh deeply as he strokes my curls with his human fingers. I rest my ringing head against his warm chest; that was enough to give me the strength I needed. I swallow the lump in my throat. I raise my head so that my eyes met his.

"Anakin, I am going to the same meeting as you,"

"_What_?" he asked, looking shocked. I stroke his face to calm him.

"It is only business—senator talk, Annie, I_ promise_," A cold look comes over his face,

"Padmé, you have been _messing_ with those Senators who want to overthrow Palatine!" I feel a chill run through me. Ellé and Moteé reenter the room carrying the necessary gown, shoes, hairpieces and make-up to fix me up for the meeting.

"Anakin, Palatine needs to be _stopped_! Obi-Wan will destroy General Grievous and this war will end. Then Palatine _needs_ to give up his Chancellorship and let another take his place and let democracy resume!"

"I don't _believe_ that! Palatine has fought through this war and he needs to stay there until things are straightened out! Padmé," He takes me roughly into his arms, glaring down at me, "Don't get mixed up with them Padmé, it could_ hurt _you. And I don't want that to happen!" He lets me go as his comlink dinged as a call came in from—_Palatine_.

Anakin looks back at me over his shoulder with a mixed expression of anger and pleading. With a swish of his dark cloak and his fading voice, he left, leaving only my handmaidens with me in the room. In that moment, I realize I need to express why I have done this, for our good, for the good of the Republic.

"_ANNIE_! Wait! Annie!" However, as I rush past Threepio onto the veranda his starship had blasted off and was heading to the Senate. I feel like crying. I have upset him with my ways…With a sad heart I return to my room, refusing Threepio's questions of if I needed anything. Ellé touches my arm as I enter the room, her voice cautious in what she said, but her face expresses her worry,

"Are you alright my lady?" I sniffle back my tears as I nod my heavy head. I raise my head after a moments silence to meet both of my handmaidens' eyes. Returning to my regal self I raise my head higher and saying,

"Yes, Ellé, I am alright. Now," I reach for the coif on my vanity turning to them, "Let's get me ready for the meeting, for I shall not to be late,"

My handmaidens dress me in a beautiful gown that shimmers different shades of browns, brownish-reds and blues in different lighting. A full gown that covers me from head to foot, all for the sake of hiding my secret. I grip the fine fabrics as Typho flew me to the Senate Office Building. Anakin is going to be there and now he knew that I have been _lying_ to him!

"Senator—Padmé," I look up to see Bail standing beside my speeder. A blush fills my face; I have been too lost in my thoughts to notice we had landed. With a prim smile, I stand. Bail and Typho both held out their hands to help me down. Graciously, I take both of their hands'. As I step onto the platform I see the others standing there waiting for me with smiles and greetings. I return them as my stomach jolts with fear. My palms grow wet as we walk what seems be a hundred miles to Palatine's Office. Red Guards, Palatine's personal guards, are guarding the outer door of the office. They stood at attention as I stand in front of the officer of the guard, with the meeting form and petition in hand.

"Ah yes," says the officer as he takes my paper, "You are the Delegation; _yes_, he's been waiting for you," The doors slide open as I crisply take my paper back. We enter the office as a large window pours in the light of the setting sun.

"Welcome," says Palatine as he stands to greet us from behind his desk. "Welcome, welcome, my fellows," He shakes each of our hands and invites us all to sit. As I take a seat, Zang leans over my chair and gruffly says,

"Why does he need _a Jedi_ here? And your friend, _Skywalker_, no less," I turn my head sharply as a dark figure moves into the light to take his place at Palatine's desk…Anakin. He glares back at me, still angry from over an hour ago, but his eyes seem to glitter at the very sight of me. I turn my head as a blush fills my cheeks as the meeting began.

**Two hours later…**

"Your reservations are noted, Senator Amidala. I assure you that the Republic governors are intended only to make your systems safer—by coordinating planetary defense forces, and ensuring that neighboring systems mesh into cooperative units, and bringing production facilities up to speed in service to the war effort. That's all. They will in no way compete with the duties and prerogatives—with the power—of the _Senate_."

"May I take it, then, that there will be no _further _amendments to the Constitution?" I cut in coldly; Palatine gives a grim smile, his hands raise in confusion,

"My dear Senator, what has the Constitution to do with this? I thought we were discussing the end of the_ war_. Once the Separatists have been defeated, then we can start talking about the Constitution again. Must I remind you that the extraordinary powers granted to my office by the Senate are only in force for the duration of the emergency? Once the war ends, they expire automatically." He told us, I frown, ever since the war started my faith in Palatine as fallen. Palatine's eyes glitter as he sets himself back into his chair.

"And _your_ governors? Will they _expire_, too?" I snap back in a formal tone. Palatine raises his eyebrows at me. My eyes flicker to Zang at my left, Palatine's eyes demonstrated an annoyed tone, one that I had seen all too often when he was my Senator when I was Queen and we did not see eye to eye on certain issues.

"They are not _my_ governors, my lady, they are _the Republic's_. The fate of their positions will be in the hands of Senate, where it _belongs_." He spreads his hands to show 'good will' but I will not be fooled not here, not _now_. I want peace, not governors, peace to keep my Anakin with me and not with the war. To take that burdened worry off his shoulders.

"And peace talks? Will you _offer_ a cease-fire? Have you _tried_ a diplomatic resolution to the war?"

"You must _trust me_ to do the right thing. That is, after all, why I am here."

"But surely—" Zang interrupts, but Palatine's cold eyes to snap to him in a cold tone,

"I have said I will do what is _right_. And that should be enough for your…_committee_." We are not going to win this fight; it is all but hopeless now. We might have won the battle, but not this or _the_ war. All of our faith is left to Obi-Wan Kenobi and his mission. With a half-hearted sigh I rise to my feet, my fellows following my lead.

"On behalf of the Delegation of the Two Thousand, I _thank you_, Chancellor."

"And I _thank you_, Senator Amidala, and your friends—" He lifts the screen that lists the names of the Senators as a salute to us, "—for bringing this to my _attention_," My friends walk to the door murmuring to one another, shaking their heads, brows firmed in worry. A thin smile spreads on Palatine's face that seems sly and gloats, _'I won, and you lost, Senator'_. I look to Anakin, our eyes meet. I see something in his eyes that I do not like. I sense Palatine watching us. Therefore, with a bow of my head, I turn and follow my fellows out the door. As Captain Typho greets me at the landing platform asking me how my meeting went, all I can do is shake my head…Anakin knew…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Sensing…The Burning Temple**

After the meeting with the Chancellor, I change back into the clothes I met with my friends in, earlier this morning. A soft velvet gown of green with a hint of bronze; my royal emblem emblazed all over the gown in fine purple thread—the gown is full at the waist with a thick purple sash and the gown hid my belly. I sit in the living room, reading a book that I have been reading on and off about babies since I began my pregnancy. I rest my back against the couch, though my eyes scan the words, could not, and would_ not_ read them! Anakin now knew that I had _lied _to him! I wish I could talk to him, to tell him I am sorry but it was my duty. My duty to keep the Republic alive, as he is to protect it! As I sit staring at the pages of the book on labor and childbirth, the pages turn golden by the warm, setting sun's rays. The warmth upon my back is soothing and calming like a friend, but then I feel a different presence…

Suddenly I feel something warm float across my heart and float around me like an invisible mist of energy. I feel what seems to be fingers touching the coils of my brown hair and upon the wind, a whisper of a name…_my name_…I feel it is _him_…With a sudden jolt of passion I rush to the window that overlooked the city, in the direction of the Jedi Temple. My eyes close as I feel the air for that soothing energy but I feel something squeeze my heart. I know it is his emotions tapping into mine. Something is wrong—I can feel the confusion—sorrow within his heart and soul. A longing to be somewhere. Somewhere that he needs to be other than where he was. I focus my mind, channeling him, to ask him what is wrong. _What is wrong my love? What is troubling you? Where to you need to be? Why—Why do you—?_

"Milady?" asked a voice from behind me. I could hear him, hear him within in my head telling me something, but Threepio interrupted my channeling of thoughts…

**Later that evening…**

Late within the crisp, cool evening, I change in a soft, beaded and embroidered light blue nightgown. The gown shows my seven month belly, my hair curled under a jeweled hair band. The sun slips under the city sky line releasing a blood red color, a color that made me shiver. Anakin has not yet returned home, even after three hours since I came home from the meeting. As black darkness covers the city; a thin mist covered the black from the still lighted buildings in their nightly ritual. My handmaidens, around nine-thirty, to suggest I get to bed, seeing as my back is beginning to ache, along with my feet. _My worries about Anakin are half driving me to sleep. _I take their advice seeing as that it is best for my present condition.

As I curl under the warm covers of my bed, looking out the shaded window that shows the glimmering nighttime planet. _Where_ _Anakin has gone at this time of night? I know he has duties to the Jedi Council but I am so sure that he would be home by now._ With a sigh, I shut my eyes and roll over, away from the window. My hand runs over the empty spot in the bed and sleep overcame me…

_I am standing on a landing deck upon a foreign volcanic planet. I look around to see millions of high volcanoes exploding around me and rivers of glowing hot lava. The glowing light of the lava, cast the entire planet in red light that illuminated sky and everything around me. I look around to see no one around me. I wrap my arms around myself rubbing my arms in fright. I feel the soft texture of some type of foreign cloth; I look down to see myself in a blood red dress. The dress covers my entire body to the floor. Intricate designs like dragons and fire wrap themselves around my shoulders, the bottom of my skirt and sleeves. I pull at the hood around my curled hair to see the designs on the rim of the hood. The baby seems to kick me lightly with nerves. _

"_Shh…" I coo as I rub the spot. Explosions of the volcanoes shot up lava and ash into the air, which scares me even more. I turn away to see behind me a Control Center in the distance. I sigh, my hand went to my heart; I am safe…for _now_. I walk up the winding steps into the dark center. _

"_Hello?" I ask, into the building, my voice echoing slightly. No one answered back, so I walk inside the safety of the building. Large windows are open to a view of the planet. I feel safe here, wherever _here_ is. _Until_, I take a better look around me. The windows have blaster holes in them, burns and slashes are all along the walls and floor. The control panels are burning slightly and dismantled beyond repair with a slight alarm blaring as if from afar. It is as if some large battle has taken place. Now I do _not_ feel safe!_

_In the light of the lava and flickering lights, I see dark figures on the floor. My mouth goes dry as my feet move on their own toward the figures. As I walk around the table in the middle of the room, I see lumps on the floor grow from around two to almost eight or nine. With a crunch, I step upon the remains of a Federation droid. I tremble, as I get closer and closer to the figures on the floor, my whole body shaking. When I am close enough to see I scream. There are dead bodies all around me! All of the members of the Separatist Alliance! _Dead_! They're dead! What _is_ this place? With overwhelming fear, I run from the building to a balcony over looking a large lava river. I pull back my hood from my hot, tear-stained face. I clutch my belly as the baby moves within me. By the Force what is this bloodstained place? Suddenly I hear a noise within the distance, something familiar…_

_"What is _that_!?"_

_Then, I hear it, the all too familiar sound of lightsabers. How many times I have I seen Anakin practice within the open spaces of my apartment. How many times in my sleep has my mind wandered to that battle three years ago? I see to my right another, a smaller, more open observation deck, the sounds are louder there. As quick as I can; I run through a long darkened hallway illuminated by flying sparks and dimmed lights. I walk out onto the hot deck to see two small figures with shinning blades of blue clashing within the whirls of fire. Obi-Wan and Anakin…They are _fighting_, but they are friends,_ brothers_! Father and son…why are they fighting on this Force-forsaken planet? They are perched upon two hunks of metal, floating in the river of lava, their blades crashing upon one another like blue lighting. _

_I see Obi-Wan flip over onto a high lava bank as my Anakin floats past him. For a moment, they exchange words. I squint to see a look of pleading upon Obi-Wan's face. I see a look of cold, ice of anger within my Anakin's eyes as he responds and with a high jump, he leap over his Master, blade flying. I give a harsh scream, for I did not to see anyone else get hurt. However, Obi-Wan's blade stood ready to block Anakin's blade but it met his knee, then his other knee. I scream, pain runs through me, it is _Anakin's_ pain and the pain that his friend—Master is _maiming_ him. Then the blade arched to stop cutting him but in turn cut off Anakin's remaining real arm. I turn my head away as he begins to fall. I look up to see my Anakin trying to climb up the side with his inhuman hand out, but it is too late…_

_I stand there in shock, in horror—Tears are streaming down my face. How could Obi-Wan _do_ that to him?! I can see my love try to climb up the side of the mountain. Nevertheless, without his other limbs it is only a slip and slide back to the side of the bank. Obi-Wan is yelling something at him, I can see it pained him so. He then walks a bit more up the hill side, bent down and picks something up. Obi-Wan turns to look at my poor Anakin again. He says something to him then walks off as Anakin yells in an echoing, screaming yell, _

"_I—_HATE_—YOU!!!!" In that moment through the pain and tears, I see something flicker near Anakin's right leg, an ember of fire. The ember grew bigger and bigger, it soon began to crawl up his body! _

"_ANAKIN!" I scream. He is on _fire_! The edges of his tattered pant legs were too close to the lava. The cloth has caught on fire and quickly races up his body, until it consumes him. I watch in horror as it is burning him to the core; oh, how I hear his howls and screaming in pain. I wish I could find someway to help him. _

"_ANNIE!" I yell over his screams of hate and pain. Tears are streaming down my face into the rivers of lava below. Sweat fell down my face from the heat below me as I lean slightly over the rail, I could have reached out more if not for the baby within me or the bulky dress. I reach my arm, hand and fingers as far as I can to his small-burned form. My scream echoes around me and in my ears the thunder of the volcanoes roared. Anakin rolls onto his back and looks at me. He reaches his burnt, melted and damaged metal arm to me. I can see my name form on his lips. I reach out even more until my arm hurt then…_

"_ANAKIN_!" I scream. With a jerk, I rose out of bed. My hair and body is racked with sweat, the covers tangle around me. My heart is like a trapped bird within the cage of my ribs. I am breathing hard as I clutch the blankets to my chest; I turn to see the space beside me is still cold and empty. With a sigh, I rub my sour stomach. Where _is_ he? Why hadn't he called me if he had business? My face fell into my hands, what is happening? Suddenly Ellé rushes into my room, her face pale, her hair a mess as she pulls a blue robe over her nightgown. A moment later Moteé enters the room with the same grim expression upon her face. They give quick bows and then waited for me to answer.

"Yes?" I ask, trying not to ask why they are nervous, "Is Anakin home?" Both run to my bedside, each taking one of hands into theirs then I hear both of them say at the same time,

"Milady! The Jedi Temple! _It's on fire_!" My ears are ringing with their words,

"That—_cannot_—be!" I whisper looking into their grim faces. When they do not respond, I throw the covers aside and rush past them to the inner living room. I rush to one of my large open windows, the one facing the Jedi Temple. All seems serene as the planet is at night. With the normal nightly traffic, the glittering of lights from the skyscrapers and the glimmer of glassy windows. However, one thing stood out in the night that made my heart jump into my throat and made a terrified, low scream come from my lips.

In the distance is the glimmering marble Jedi Temple, but it is _not_ in its serenely nightly form. It is on fire…just as my friends had said…it is burning. Crimson and scarlet flames are licking the sides of the white marble walls and towers, tarnishing it in black. Coils of black ash and smoke billow into the air as like coils of black hair. Ellé and Moteé come into the room at the sound of my scream, followed by Captain Typho. Ellé and Moteé both gently wrap their arms around me, whispering comforting words. I feel my knees buckle, Typho comes to my aide. All three gently guide me to a couch where I collapse onto its softness, weeping into the fabrics. Typho runs to wake security and place them on high alert, then, to find out what is going on. In the mean time, Ellé and Moteé sooth me by stroking my hair and whispering to me that I need to be strong. Once I calmed down I order them to wake Threepio and for him to check into the Chancellor's office mainframe for where Anakin went, for that is where he was this evening.

"Then," I say with a sigh looking back out the flaming Jedi Temple, "Go back to bed, Threepio will look after me," Both look at one another, nervous but at the sincere look upon my face they bow and left to awake Threepio. I again look to the flaming, smoking Temple in the distance; praying with all my heart that Anakin is safe. The baby gives a sudden, nervous kick; I bite my lip. I stand again and walk to the window. I press my hand onto the cool glass, trying to calm the storm of tears that blinds my vision. What if something happened to him? Would I become a secret widow and my baby would be without a father? _No!_ I stand by the window, sometimes resting on the couch for a few minutes. The hours ticked by, neither Anakin came home nor did Typho come back with information. Finally, as the clock struck one in the morning Threepio returns to my side after several tries of unsuccessful attempts to get into Palatine's mainframe, this time he returns with news,

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin has _returned_ to the Jedi Temple," he informs me. I try to stay calm, calming my jolting stomach and the newly formed scream that I had to swallow down. Seeing how upset I am Threepio respond, sadly, "Don't worry, My Lady. I am _sure_ he'll be all right," Fear rushes through me faster than it had all night. He had been safe at Palatine's office! Why did he have to return? The answer echoes in my heavy heart and mind, because he is the _Chosen One_, it is his fate. His fate to die in the flames? After all the battles? After this war? To leave the baby and me alone? Is this the fate for that tenderhearted nine-year-old boy? Fate for my handsome, my rouge Jedi? My husband, friend and my baby's father? All of the emotions that I have been harboring burst forth in a wave of tears. I cover my face to hide them with my left hand as my other arm crosses over the top of my belly, praying, crying…that he is all right…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"**Wait for Me…"**

Crying…that is all that I _can_ do. Tears stream down my face in untamed rivers of pain. Where is my husband? My Annie? He surely could not have been _killed_! Oh Force what will I _do_ if that happened? I walk over to the couch to rest against the same arm that I had slept on the evening Anakin came home from the war. My eyes scan the traffic for any sign of his ship but my weary, tearstained eyes can only see the burning, gleaming Temple in the distance. As my thoughts died into horrors of what could be. My eyes feel heavy as I collapse into a nightmare. _Morning_…a blood red morning. That I'd awake to the morning sky spattered with the blood of innocent Jedi…_Annie's_ blood. I weep and thrash in my sleep, calling for my Anakin. My tears have turned to prayers of grief with the fear that he is dead within that tomb of smoke and fire. For what seems to be a lifetime, three lifetimes, a voice enters my sleep,

"My Lady?" I hear the voice say, I pray it is Anakin's,

"_Annie_?" I ask the voice, my own voice cracks with hope and pain, but the voice is _not_ Anakin's, but a droid's.

"My Lady Padmé?" I gasp and shot up from my sleep to see Threepio by my side. I gasp for breath as I remove a blanket the droid had placed over my sleeping form. Worried and scared, I look forlornly from the droid to the window before me. I feel the baby give a sleepy kick. I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. I rub the spot where the baby just kicked very softly as I look again to the golden droid.

"I—I was sleeping," I stutter to him as I swing my feet off the couch to walk to the window facing the Jedi Temple. The flames of blood are dying now leaving the corpse of smoke in its wake. I look to a clock dial on the wall, it is three in the morning I had slept for two hours and he had still not yet to come home! My lip trembles as I feel tears sting at my eyes once more.

"Um…my Lady?" asked Threepio, I turn to look at him.

"Yes?" I ask forlornly, hoping with all my heart he has some piece of good news.

"There is a Jedi star fighter docked on the veranda," I blink then a smile dons my face, it was Anakin, it _had_ to be! I rush out past him, tears stream down my pale face I run to the veranda. There on the veranda deck, jumping out of his green J-X74 Jedi Fighter is my _Annie_. His clothes are stiff from battle, the edges of the sleeves are charred, ash upon his pale face. A thin, tired smile is upon his face as he held out his arms for me. I run into his arms, pulling his face down so that his lips met mine in a tender kiss. His arms around my waist, his lips upon mine are the medicine for all of my doubts and worries. For a moment I didn't care that we are in full view of the city, he is safe and to me that is _all_ that mattered. The kiss is too short; we pull apart, my hands stroking his hair and face as his arms held me. The baby kicks within me as if to say hello to its father. Anakin's lips form a smile as he touches my belly and rubs the spot.

"Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple…you can see the smoke from here…" I look over him, he didn't look hurt. My hands run over his clothes. I feel battle, ash, and tears upon them. My eyes find the edges of his cloak are ashen and blaster holes close to his chest and arms. One of my fingers traces one hole where the laser fire had clearly nicked him, burning his arm. He winces slightly; I collapse for fear in his arms.

"I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe." I blink back tears as I look up to his face for comfort to find that his eyes scanning me. His eyes asked the same questions that I did. His eyes scan my face, my body, I flush slightly in embarrassment. His eyes rested on my belly where our child lay. His human hand lay there for a moment. I can feel the all too familiar sensation of the Force as he checked to see if the child was alright.

With a nod, he once again wraps both arms around my waist. A small smile tugs at my lips but never showed itself; he always worried about me and the baby. We are safe, we are always safe.

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe…" I look to the burning Temple in the distance. _What in the world is going on over there?_ _Had he been saved by the Troopers? Or…_ "What's happening?"

"The Jedi have tried to _overthrow_ the Republic," I grip onto his shoulders tightly as I feel my knees buckle under my heavy body. My breath comes in quick as I look into his glassy eyes for the truth, but I saw it, there within him. The sadness within his tired features expressing the grief within.

"I can't _believe_ that!" I whisper to him, once again looking to the Temple and back to his face. Anger and hurt fills his features as his human hand; that caresses my coils of curls drops to my shoulder.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to _assassinate_ the Chancellor myself," I gape at him, _the Jedi_, try to overthrow the Republic that—just is not…_logical_…

"Oh, Anakin…what are you going to do?" I ask. How is he to take this…_betrayal_? He turns away from me, pacing the veranda deck, for a moment there is silence, all but for the traffic above and below us.

"I will _not_ betray the Republic…" he says breaking the silence, I take a step to him as he looks from the Senate building in the distance to the Temple, "…my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate…with _you_…" he turns to look at me, taking me into his arms again. _What about _Obi-Wan_? His friends around the galaxy who are good, kind and believed in the Republic?_ I brush my hands against his chest as I look at his face.

"What about Obi-Wan?" A frown forms on his lips and his brow firmed. I cannot tell if he is upset or mad, at the moment I cannot read his face as I could before. As if a mask covered his emotions from me. His creased brow grew deeper as he shakes his head; his eyes did not meet mine a hundred percent as he answers,

"I don't know…many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the _Chancellor_," I shiver and pull him closer to me as best I could in my condition. I bite my lip as tears bottle in my eyes once more. This all is scaring me, the Jedi taking over, Anakin almost dying…it is too much…I am—I hate to say it—_scared…_

"Annie…I'm _afraid_…" I whisper my lips quivering. Anakin's brow softens as he puts an arm around me gently and his hand brushing my hair through his fingers.

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to _end_ this war! Wait for me until I return…things will be different, _I promise_," I pray in that moment that he'd be right. That in the morning when I wake up everything would be fine. That it was all a big misunderstanding, that all would be the way in was the day before. That Anakin would end the war, Palatine would step down, democracy could resume. Anakin and I…can go home…to Naboo start our family the way it_ should _be, happy and free...

He pulls my face up to meet his as our lips touch for a new kiss, one that calms my shivering body and warms me to my toes. He pulls away from our kiss, looking as if he did not wish to go. He looks at me like he did when he was a small nine-year-old boy on my ship heading for an unknown future.

"_Please_ wait for me," I cling to his hand as tears well in my eyes. Couldn't he stay? Now I will have to worry about his safety again, but I will wait, I always have. As the cockpit to his ship opens up he turns to me saying, "And…_don't_ tell _anyone_ where I am. It could jeopardize my mission…_Please_…Padmé…"

"I-I _will_…my love…I _promise_," I say, my whole body shaking like a bare tree in the Naboo winter wind. I clutch my shoulders as Anakin started up the engine of his fighter. Threepio wave's good-bye to Artoo as the ship takes off toward the unknown. Threepio then walks up the steps of the veranda to where I stand. He then looks to me asking,

"My Lady, is there anything I might do?"

"No thank you, Threepio," I whisper to him, wiping my tears away, biting my upper lip in worry. Threepio looks at me sadly and then with a wave of his arms he murmurs,

"Oh…I feel so…_helpless_…" He walks away to check the Holonet stations for anymore news that might help him, help _me_. I look to the glittering stars and starships that entered and exited space, my Anakin is in one of those starships. Sent of to end this war! This war destroyed the Republic and ripped open the very fabric of the galaxy!

Typho returns a few minutes later with a stack of Holonet reports and information that he had dug up over the evening's events. I settle down as Moteé came back in with a hot drink and a report that Ellé had dug up before she went to bed. The stacks are of eye-witness reports and rumors that there was an uprising of Troopers attacking _the Jedi_! My eyes water as I read the reports, my head begins to ache from worry and apprehension.

Typho suggested that I go to bed, we _all_ should be bed. I agree, yet I am worried for my husband and a dear friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's best friend and former master. I am afraid when Anakin had shown little concern for him. Obi-Wan took it upon himself to train him as his Padawan after his own Master, Qui-Gon, had died! He put up with him for years and now when Obi-Wan's very life is in danger he seemed not to _care_! Yet, _I _did, he is our friend and I hope he is alright…

As I stand up from the sofa go up to bed; a stack of papers fell aside. As Moteé and I, with Typho's help, pick up the dropped papers, I find something under the papers. Under the stacks of papers I accidentally find my baby name book. I hand the remaining papers to Typho as I flip through the book. I have not told Anakin yet, but I have already picked out both a boy and a girl's name with middle names to match. Many of the pages have been bent, folded, marked on or highlighted. But as I open the cover in my handwriting is,

_FINAL NAMES A boy—Luke Anakin Skywalker A girl—Leia Amidala Skywalker._ I give a smile at the names I have chosen. With a sigh I place the book back on the table and made my way up to my room. The tears double as I walk to my bedroom. Would our family _ever_ get started the way it _should_ be? The soft, silk sheets are cold as I slid into them, tears damping the pillows as I weep,

"Annie…oh, Annie…" My cries do not stop until they carry my tired body and soul into a dreamless, yet fearful sleep...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"…**So This is How Liberty Dies…"**

I awake the next morning in my bed, tears still in my eyes from worry. I sit up to see the sun pouring through the shaded windows. I look around, as I pull aside the silk covers of my bed, at the new day, hoping my prayers from the night before have come true. But those hopes are dashed as I walk down to the veranda to see if Anakin had returned home from his late night mission. He had not. The Jedi Temple in the distance is _still_ smoking. I dress for the morning in a silk purple gown and an evening robe of rich purple of soft Nubian wool.

This morning, I've made up my mind, I'm going home. With the events of last night and the chaos of the ending war, it is all too much. I call my staff to prepare for me to leave the planet for home. I send Typho to get the needed clearances for my ship, Threepio to call up the Naboo Embassy to have them grant permission from the Queen to allow me to come home on personal matters. As soon as Anakin comes home, no matter what he says about visions of the future, the Order or my-so-called death in childbirth, we are going. Even if that I meant I have to physically take him to my ship, kicking and screaming. As I am informing Moteé and Ellé to pick out my outfits for the journey home; I receive an urgent call from the Senate.

"My lady, my lady," calls Threepio through the closet to my room. I step into the deep, yet narrow closet to see upon the steps leading to the veranda, Threepio calling for my attention.

"What is it, Threepio?" I ask, handing a headpiece to Moteé, leaning against the wall. Threepio is waving his arms as he usually did when he is nervous,

"There is Mas Amedda for you via Holoscreen, my lady," With a sigh I shake my head. _No more Senate business! Not _now_! Not when I am preparing to go home! _

"Tell him that he must call me back, I am busy," Threepio waves his arms again saying,

"But my lady, he said that this is an _urgent_ matter," With a sigh, I nod to the droid and wave for him to go back to work. As I step back through the closet muttering to myself in anger. I call to Ellé who is closest to the Holoscreen; for her to turn it on. On a screen beside my bookshelf is a medium sized screen. The blue, imperious face of Mas Amedda appears in full Senatorial regalia.

"Senator Amidala," he snaps, "You are to come immediately, _without delay_, to the Senate for a special announcement. All _must_ attend." Then he vanished. I rest upon the edge of my bed running my fingers through my curled hair. There is no way around this meeting, all have to attend. _I guess I have one more _final_ duty before I go home, I must comply._ I call for my purple gown. A rich purple, velvet gown with embroidery and yards of different shades of purple velvet. All to show my majesty and my compliance with the Chancellor's call to the Senate. My hair is placed in a simple, yet elegant bun with a sliver crescent plate to show loyalty. I call for my speeder and allow Moteé dressed in a matching, richly beaded gown to accompany myself, Jar-Jar and Typho to the Senate.

As we reach the Grand Convocation Chamber, Senators were moving left and right to their pods, with an electrifying buzz in the air. I hear left and right cheers, whispers and calls that the war is over! My heart is light when I hear _that_ fact. Yet, I am terrified when I hear that the Chancellor had to declare marital law to contain the Jedi from attacking the planet and the Republic army. My stomach dropped at these words as I thought of Obi-Wan and all those poor souls who could have died or _had_ died!

As I enter my pod the Senate Arena is louder than the landing platform or the halls outside. The whole room buzzed like angry Geonosisians, a sound I know all too well…I took one of the center seats; my fellows taking the remaining seats around the pod. I tap the viewscreen before me to see what today is about, but I find nothing on screen that only reads,

_Pod Number: 327-PN0_

_Senator: Padmé Amidala_

_Planet: Naboo_

_Subject: Special Meeting-No Open Floor. _

I bite my lip; the _'No Open Floor'_ is not natural in the Republic Senate, not_ ever_. Suddenly silence covers the Arena as the floor down bellow opens and Palatine appears. I gasp at what I see. His face is scarred beyond recognition! His face is like melted wax and he is dressed in red velvet robes with a cowl to hide his disfigures features, the Senate rings in applause.

I watch for two whole hours as Palatine told us all about the Jedi uprising and how it was brought down by the Republic Army. That the Republic Armies around the galaxy were not destroyed in the process and the Jedi Generals in charge of them have been killed, along with the Jedi in the Temple. About how Master Windu, the head of the Jedi Council, had brought four Jedi Masters to try and kill him but was saved by a loyal friend, but he was left scarred. All morning he presented his case with holos, recordings, pictures—_So much evidence…how could this have happened? Why…why did this happen? The Jedi cannot be…_! All during the presentation hate and fear fills my mouth to the point of choking. I have known the Jedi since I was fourteen; they are different in their ways than politicians but _good _people! How by the Force could they have come up or _done_ such things?! Yet, as my baby kicks me once or twice through the long speech I have a cold feeling that his 'loyal friend' is none other than my husband…_Anakin…_

Half way through the presentation I turn as I hear footsteps. Bail Organa is enters my pod, wearing his usual royal robes. With a bow to me, I pat the chair down beside me as my brows spell out the question of why he is not at his own pod. I see as he got closer that his usually semi-dark completion is paler than usual, he looks so sad and tired.

"I was…held up. What's happening?" Bail sat beside me, waving off my eye line question about what had happened to him to make him look so..._scared_…From a close range he looks like he has not slept in three days, yet his bright black eyes are dancing with a strange, angry fire. As I settle into my chair once again, however as the baby kicks me again, forcing me to sit up. My hand drops to my lap as I turn to him explain,

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate," Bail's face drops to a new pale color, almost green. His twists his chair funny as he looks at me; he looked like as though he is going to be sick.

I look to see his eyes are now a bon fire of confusion and hate.

"That's not _true_!" snaps Bail; I touched his arm as his semi-normal color returns to his face after a moment. Once I see he is alright I shake my head in sorrow, gesturing to Palatine's box saying back to him,

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon," Bail shakes his head in return, looking sickened and angrier than I have ever seen him before, his brow now engraved in hate and sorrow.

"Senator—Padmé, I _saw_ what happened at the Jedi Temple!" he argued back, my head snaps to him, "What he's saying is all a _lie_! A great lie to the entire Republic! The _Jedi_ are not at fault but the _Troopers_! T_he Jedi_ are the _victims_!" I have heard only rumors all morning from people who were close to the Temple or had inside sources said it was _Clone Troopers_ who had turned on _the Jedi_, not _the Jedi_ turning upon the _Troopers_! _That…that could not…be true. Anakin had _told_ me the truth. It was same story that Palatine has been saying all morning!_ Yet the rumors about the Clone Troopers attacking the Jedi, made more _sense_ to me deep within my heart.

The Clone Troopers have always been loyal to the Republic and their Jedi Generals, it is only a rumor spread by fear I was told. Interested and worried for the safety of the Republic and that of my husband, I urge him on asking,

"What? You _saw_ what happen?" Typho, Jar-Jar and Moteé all lean foreword in their seats as the Chancellor droned on in the background with the polite clapping to foretell its ending.

"You did, Senator? What _happened_?" asked Typho, sitting foreword in his chair, looking out the door and around for anyone who might be spying on us. My handmaiden nods her head gracefully; her eyes met mine for a moment and held them. She is worried about the rumors too, about how they affect my husband and I.

"Wesa want da knows," urges Jar-Jar, waving his robed arms for him to go on.

"I—had a meeting with the Jedi Council about the defeat of Grievous. I arrived, alone, without my security as usual…and the Temple…was on _fire_," Bail's head falls into his hands for a moment. He looks up to stare into the Arena with tears near the surface of his eyes. Gently, I reach out and touch his shoulder in support.

"Go on, Bail," Bail shakes his head, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"I landed and was greeted by some Troopers under the command of a Commander Appo, I think. Worried about the Jedi and the Temple I asked what was going on. They said the Jedi were trying to take over the Republic, saying they had started violence in the night. I couldn't believe that, working with Jedi so closely all my life. So, I insisted they were mistaken and I must see it for myself. But they raised their guns at me and _politely_ told me it was time to leave. So, knowing I could be in danger more from them than the _'rampaging Jedi'_…I turned to leave…" Bail takes a breath as the Arena rang with rising cheers and applause. "A—a boy—a Padawan…not much older than ten or eleven came out the Temple, followed by even more Troopers—they were shooting at _him,_ a _child_! So I moved to get my gun and help the boy when—they shot—and _killed_ him!" The whole box gasped in horror. Moteé and I cover our mouths to stop our screams of horror. Typho stands up in shock, Jar-Jar's ears drop as he stares at Bail in horror.

"They _didn't_…" whispers Moteé as she lowers her raised hand slightly, her large eyes shining with tears.

"Senator, it is…it is notsa _true_, Senator—" sputters Jar-Jar. Typho sits down again only on the edge of his seat giving Bail a hard, cold look.

"The Troopers _shot _a Padawan?" snaps Typho, Bail nods in return, staring at the floor. With clenched fists and a hardened look, Typho glares at Palatine. He then stands up again, and walks over to the door. He looks out the door to where Troopers are standing guard then walks back to his seat, his fingers tracing the outline of his blaster. I wave his hand down from his blaster and with a wave of my hand order him to sit. "And Palatine is going on about the _Jedi_ taking over the Republic; when his own Troopers _attack_ the Jedi!" spat Typho from his seat.

My representative nods his head as he had not the will to speak. Typho pounds his fist into his open palm continuing, "And yet _no one_ in the Senate but for a few _know_ of this?!" Bail too nods his head; sadly as he looks to the hooded Palatine…Bail ran his fingers through his dark hair he sighs. He then gestures to the Senate around us,

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do,"

"The remaining Jedi will be _hunted down_ and _defeated_," continues Palatine from his stand that floats in the middle of glimmering Senate Arena. I bite my lip; Anakin can still be in danger, even now. If the Clone Troopers have turned on the Jedi then they can now target my husband and—kill him…

The Senate rings with polite applause and cheers at the end of the Chancellor's new statement. My eyes flicker over to Bail; he is staring hatefully at Palatine. For a moment the entire Senate goes into a deadly silence. Palatine had said at the end of his speech he'd announce the fate of the Republic now that the war is over. I suck in my breath and hold my fingers close to my lips as I lean forward even more to listen with hope and a wing of a prayer.

"What?" asked Bail at my determined, hopeful look and posture.

"Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends return the Republic to a democracy…" Bail too sucks in his breath along with everyone else in my pod. But it is not as we or anyone in the Delegation had hoped for as Palatine's boom of a voice broke the eerie silence,

"In order to ensure of security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first _Galactic Empire_!" Cheers echo around the dome as it rises and rises into a roaring climax. A moan tore from my throat as tears well in my eyes; I turn to one side to wipe them away. No! All is gone…democracy is gone…_forever_…

"For a safe and secure society!" finished the Chancellor, no this is an Empire now and Palatine is now an Emperor of a fallen democracy…

The cheers of my fellow Senators has risen to a climatic height. It is almost deafening as they cheer, whistle, clap and stomp their feet for this new government. _No_! I feel like screaming, I want to scream so loud that it would drown out their cheers. This is not the Republic anymore, not the democracy that my friends, Anakin or I served. It is an Empire, a dictatorship and I _started_ it. I look over at Bail as he gapes at Palatine, his forehead creased in anger. I look to my handmaiden and Jar-Jar, they too look sad. Through tears, I look around me at the celebration then at Palatine; a man once I thought was my friend and ally, but no more.

"So…" I said looking over at Bail as he touches my hand to calm me of my tears, "This is how liberty dies…_to thunderous applause_," I gesture to the roaring crowds before us. Bail's fist drops into his lap, a hard look upon his face. Bail rises to his feet, bent down so that I can hear him over the noise.

"I have to get back to my pod; I have to call a motion. This is wrong! _So_ wrong!" I gasp; he could be _killed_ doing that! His name along with mine is on the Delegation of the 2000; our heads are already on the chopping block. Palatine had shown his power by killing all the Jedi around the galaxy. By calling a motion against Palatine's new government could be signing his own death warrant. I reach out, grabbing his arm. With a powerful yank; I pull Bail back, only rising a few inches off my seat.

"_No!_"

"Padmé, _please_, we cannot let him get away with this," With a frown I pull on his arm, again gripping his arm,

"Oh yes we—" With a hard jerk, I pull Bail's arm so that he came back down onto his seat. That's where I want him to be, to meet me so that we are eye level, "—_can_!" Bail looks at me as though I am crazy as he fell back into his seat beside me.

"Listen," I plead, "We are already in his sights as it is Bail! Do_ not_ give him the chance to order your death. You have said it yourself that you saw what happened to the Jedi. Do_ not_ give him the chance to do that! If you do that this might be your _last_ Senate meeting Bail! Then you cannot do good for anyone, Bail! I don't want to go to your funeral and comfort Breha!" The word _funeral_ runs through me like ice-cold water, as though I foresaw my _own_ future. For a moment a sense of foreboding runs through me. A feeling of instead this being Bail's last Senate meeting, that this is _my_ last Senate meeting, that_ my_ funeral is to come.

"Then what do you want us to do?" he asked, as though it is just another political matter of the day. I sigh, letting of go of his arm. I look up for a moment at Palatine then I look back at Bail, who has not taken his eyes off of me,

"_Vote_ for him. _Yes_!" I say before he can respond, "_Vote_ for this Empire, keep your head down, let's be good Senators! However, do whatever you cannot tell me! _Your plan_! Keep doing it but keep quite! Tell Mon Mothma and the others as well." With a sigh, I fell back in my chair. Bail looks forlorn as Mon Mothma enters the box; she is dressed not in her white gown of estate but in black, for mourning.

"It is a black day for the Republic," she murmurs, shaking her head, her pale cheeks streaming with tears. I rise to greet her with a hug and a sisterly kiss on both cheeks. Both of us weep as we sit down again, hand in hand with Bail beside us. Looking to the new Emperor, hate within our eyes. All three of us sit in cold silence as the self proclaimed Emperor Palatine made his way back down to his office, waving as the Senate roared off its' foundation with cheers.

With a hug from Mon Mothma I wave good-bye as she went off to meet up with the delegation from her own planet, tears still dripping off her face. The _same _sensation came over as she left with a wave that I will never see her again. Tears pour down my face for what seems to be the hundredth time today! I sent Typho ahead with Moteé and Jar-Jar to my speeder and wait for me to return. I had to talk to Bail before I left. Bail is talking with his Captain of the Guard in hushed whispers when I step foreword.

"Ah, Senator Amidala," Bail and his Captain both bow to me as I return the salute with a bow of my head. The Captain then excuses himself to leave us alone. Bail then turns to me, "What can I do for you Padmé?" I slip my arm through his as though we are taking a stroll around the Grand Convocation Chamber Hall. I begin to lead him away from the large noisy and bustling crowds.

"I need to talk to you, _privately_," Bail looks at me, both confused and happy. With a new skip in his bounce he asked,

"May I take you to my office?"

"_No_," I snap, a little _too_ quickly for he blinks in surprise, "No, somewhere where there will be no holos and such to over hear us," So with a quick thinking mind, Bail spots a small closet that held the cleaning droids; with a swift action he lead me inside. He locks the door behind us with the only lights being the flashing lights of the control panels and a single light in the middle of the closet.

"Bail, remember that promise you made to me on the day the Battle of Coruscant started over the planet?" he nods, "Well, I have a strange feeling, I don't know where that—I am going to _die_, soon," Bail gapes at me as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You _can't_ Padmé, you're young and healthy. How in the world can you die?" I shake my head as tears start to pour out,

"I don't know, I don't know! But I do know this…Bail…I'm _married_," Bail looks at me for a moment in total shock. Then his face lights up as his big, natural smile lit his face as he wrings my hand,

"Well…I congratulate you Padmé and your husband who is the lucky guy? How long have you been married? Why wasn't _I_ invited to the wedding?" I give a small laugh as his humorous comment. I wring his hand even harder as I look up a his beaming face, like an older brother beaming upon a younger sibling,

"I've been _married_ for three years," he stopped shaking my hand, his mouth once again dropping slightly, "A secret marriage to…_Anakin Skywalker_," Yet, still—he gaped. "And that's not half of it, Bail—I am—_seven months pregnant_," For a moment he still gaped but then a sly grin went over his face,

"I had a feeling those large robes weren't just for décor. Well, I give my happiness to you and Anakin. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know, it's a secret,"

"Ah!"

"_Bail_—" I silence him quickly, "As soon as Anakin returns home Bail, Anakin and I are _leaving_. Leaving for our home—to Naboo. There we will forget all of this, no more Jedi Order, the Senate, public life—all _gone_! We'll just raise our family like any other. But—if _anything—anything_—happens to Anakin or myself after my child is born I want you help us or our child in anyway! _Please_ Bail!" I beg. Tension hung in the air as Bail's dark eyes registered all that I said. After a moment of silence Bail takes both of my hands in his and looks me straight in the eye for the first time today,

"Padmé, my wife and I would be _honored_ to help you in anyway, just say the word and we'll help you and your husband!" I smile as tears pour down my cheeks. I give him a hand shake and hug of sheer gratitude. By the time we both left the closet the hall is empty but for a few Senators and Troopers. With one last hand shake we went our separate ways…

Tears continue to stream down my face, even when Moteé asked what was wrong as I entered the speeder. But no sooner than we left I broke down into tears. My heart is happy and shattered at the same time. The Republic is _dead_, it has been dead for years now and I could not stop it! I caused all of this; Palatine is Emperor because I _put_ him into power! The Republic—my life's work is wasted…dead and wasted…like a corpse, like the smoking Jedi Temple in the distance. Yet, I am happy, happy that if _anything_ happened to Anakin or myself, Bail Organa will help us or our child in anyway possible! That is my only comfort on the way back to my apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

"…**Turned to the Dark Side…"**

_Five years_—two were successful and fulfilling but out of those five years _three_ were wasted—No—all was wasted! For five years, five wasted…wasted…years I pushed to keep the Senate alive in any way that I could! All these years so far away from…Away from my family, friends, Naboo…Annie…All I fought for was for nothing! My heart is crumbling in my hands. I am near collapse as I am greeted by my Ellé and Threepio. Worry was upon my handmaiden's face upon the sight of my flushed face and watering eyes. Moteé and Ellé both hugged me in private, like the old friends as we are.

"I heard milady, I heard," whispers Ellé. I sniffle back tears as they undress me of my regalia, placing them inside the suitcases that were half packet from this morning. I am dressed once again in the same purple gown and over robe. As I dress, Ellé and Threepio inform me all is ready to leave the planet at my will, but for some unpacked things, suitcases and most important to my heart, _Anakin_. Though I am dressed in warm robes, I feel cold, as Moteé fixes up my hair with silver rings and clips. I dig into the drawers of my vanity to find a small wooden box. Within that box are treasured things to me.

A family portrait taken a year before I married Anakin and a hologram of Naboo. A number of the holos are just of Anakin and me. On Naboo, on our wedding day and a number of holos from our 'honeymoon', if you would call it _that_! Quite a few holos were of the present time. In a hidden compartment under the wood and velvet 'bottom' of the box rested two smaller treasures that are even more dear…A roped braid of golden hair, Anakin's Padawan braid that he presented to me the day of his Knighthood and the snippet of Japor. I fumble with shaking fingers as I wrap the comforting, cold chain around my neck. Just touching the piece of love he gave me, calms me.

As Ellé locks up the three suitcases that held my Senatorial gowns, headdresses, shoes and jewelry, next to the others near my closet, a spasm of hate runs through me. The Senate, the Republic, democracy is _dead_! It has been dead for three years now! Only held by a thread! I want to rage, scream, and cry, I want my Anakin! I want to quit more than I have ever wanted before! I want to gather the rest my things, find Anakin, wherever he is, and go home! Back to Naboo, back to Lake Country to raise our family like he wanted to do in the _first_ place! I want to burn away the struggles of these past years; as I want to burn my robes. Nevertheless, all I can do is with a wave of my hand dismiss my handmaidens and fall onto my bed into tears as my energy left my heavy body...

**Later that day…**

After sometime, time that I have not counted; Moteé awoke me from a tear drenched sleep to tell me that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi just docked on the veranda. As I sit in my nightshift, I feel like crying again. Anakin's good friend and Master had _lived_! I hoist myself over the bed and snatch the robe at the end of my bed. I tie the thick wool together with a sash and hurry to the veranda. Threepio is talking to Obi-Wan, his face hidden by his hood.

"Ah, there she is," says Threepio, motioning to where I stand on the stairs. The golden droid then trots off back into the inner living room. Obi-Wan looks up at me and removes his hood. He bows to me with a sad smile upon his face. Tears blur my vision, both Anakin and Obi-Wan are _alive_!

"Master Kenobi…" I breathe; Obi-Wan nods his head, responding,

"My Lady," Rubbing the tears out of my eyes, I do not even take a second thought whether or not this outfit is appropriate to greet a guest, let alone a Jedi Master _or_ hid my pregnancy well. I rush down the stairs to the veranda deck.

"Obi-Wan, you're _alive_," We greet one another with a friendly embrace, I kiss both his cheeks in a sisterly greeting as he did so to me, "We were so worried…Anakin and I…thought you were _dead_!" We then part; I survey him as he did me. There were traces of battle on his clothing; his brow is firmed with sorrow and worry. I look into his kind eyes; I see traces of tears and pain. He pulls away from me, then, placing one of my hands into the two of his he says,

"The Republic is now dead Padmé…and so is the Jedi Order," I nod,

"I cannot _believe_ that all we worked for in our lives is now _gone_…" I say, sadly, looking away, looking to the smoking Temple and the Senate…

"I think that all this was a plan that took a _thousand years_ to complete…" I look at him in fear. _What does he mean?_ However I shake my head with a smile I reply,

"The Senate is still alive…_barely_…but there's hope…"

"_No_—"Obi-Wan interrupts gripping my hands tighter, "The Republic—Jedi—they're all dead! Now that Republic is now an Empire, ruled by the _Sith_,"

"_The Sith_?!" I half scream. _No wonder_…_the Sith have clouded the Force over time so that the Jedi could not find this Darth Sidious, the Sith they have been hunting, and ruin his plans!_ Obi-Wan then sighs and let's go of my hands,

"I'm looking for Anakin…When was the last time you saw him?" he asked me. A frown met my face, I promised Anakin last night that I would not reveal to anyone where he went and why, _never_.

"Yesterday," I respond truthfully, as I walk away from the Jedi Master to the veranda deck. I stand there watching the daily traffic. I hate lying to Obi-Wan, he is almost like the older brother I never had, a good friend to both Anakin and myself. I sense him following me onto the veranda deck.

"And do you know where he is _now_?" he asks gravely. I bite my lip and grip my hands into fists as I lie through my teeth.

"_No_." Obi-Wan walks up to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder as he looks at me with a sense of pleading.

"Padmé, I need your help. He's in _grave_ danger," I gasp caught within my throat. _Danger_? _What _kind_ of danger? What is going on?! Why is he in danger? Is he in danger from…_

"From the Sith?" I voice, hoping that I will be wrong; I look from Obi-Wan to the Temple hoping that nothing had gone wrong on this journey to Mustafar.

"From _himself_—Padmé—Anakin has _turned_ to _the Dark Side_!" I pull away from him. Anger building within me. My love for him overrode my calm Senatorial training. He'd _never_ go to the Dark Side! He was the _Chosen One_! He is to destroy the Sith! Here is his chance! He probably has gone off to kill the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious!

"You're _wrong_! How could you even _say_ that!?" I snap at him, Obi-Wan lowers his head as I see the glimmer of tears within his eyes. It startles me, yet his actions do not soften my heart. He rubs his chin then in a shaking and sorrowful voice he replies,

"I have seen a security hologram of him…_killing_ younglings…" His words hit me as if someone hit me, a hard blow to my mind, body, and soul. Yet, he said it saw it in a hologram—humph! _Anyone could have messed with it—it must be _fake_! _My anger only grew as I quip back at him,

"Not Anakin! He _couldn't_!" However, my words do not give me strength. My words weaken me as a heaviness of guilt and realization fills my chest. I feel my knees are close to buckling under the weight of his words. With calm yet, quick movements, I move onto the living room couch. I feel the baby kick me lightly from within, but I dare not touch the spot, in fear. In fear that Obi-Wan will discover the truth. The real weight of his horrifying words that Anakin—my Annie—had _killed_ young children!? No, he could not…someone else must have done it. A Clone Trooper dressed in Jedi robes…We are about to have a _baby_! He could _not_ do this! I know him…_but_…_But_…this _could_ happen. The weight in my chest grows as Anakin's words from three years ago fill my brain…

"_Not just the men…but the women and the children too…"_ He _had_ killed children before, he killed Raider children on Tatooine three years before…in anger that their parents had tortured and killed his own mother, who died in his arms. After his confession, I had comforted him and held him in my arms, though his actions did scare me enough to fear for my life for a moment. But seeing that I was the only one to comfort him, I comforted him, much like I did when he was nine…ten years before…He said anger filled him with outstanding power that pushed his Jedi powers farther that it had before. Using that energy, he killed all in the camp, even the defenseless women and children.

Obi-Wan sinks down to sit next to me, out of the corner of my eye I see him looking at me with pity as he saw the effects his words had upon me. However, he continues, urgency within his calm voice,

"He was deceived by a _lie_. We all were. It appears that the _Chancellor_ is behind everything, including the war. _Palatine_ is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his _new_ apprentice!" I gape at him; _Palatine_ did this to Anakin? I knew that they were close friends but for Anakin to betray Obi-Wan and the Order…But the thing that struck me the most is that _Palatine_ was _Sith_.

After all these years, the Jedi could not find him under the cloud of darkness. Hidden with the powers of the Dark Side, he hid himself from the Jedi for years; even when he was standing right before them. How long was he a Sith? As far back as when he was under _my_ service? I choke, I had put him on the seat of power, and it is _my_ fault. I followed what he wanted me to do! He _lied_ to me! As he lied to Anakin! He made me think that the old Chancellor was weak and would not fight for our cause and wanted—_needed_—me to put a Vote of No Confidence for the old Chancellor to make him the new one!

"It's_ my _fault…I _put_ him into power," I whisper, Obi-Wan touches my hand in sympathy.

"You had made a good decision at the time," he soothed. I glare at him then snatch my hand away. How can he _still_ accuse Anakin of these deeds even when he was lied to by the Sith? He knows Anakin is such a sweet natured person, a little wild and angry at times, but truly good! We've both have known him since he was a boy! He could not—_would not_ do this! I sink deeper into the couch, as the words put weight upon my heart and soul. As I sink deeper, my robe slips, my hands fly up to tie the sash around my waist, to hide my belly.

"I don't believe you…_I can't_…" I whisper to him, Anakin is not evil…not a Sith…

"Padmé, I _must_ to find him," I freeze; there is a deadly sort of tone within his voice. If Anakin is now a Sith as he claimed, who helped murder thousands of Jedi and if Obi-Wan is the _only remaining Jedi_…And is he is asking _me_ where to find Anakin…as if he knew _all along_ that Anakin and I are married. That I would be the person he'd turn to, to talk to about this. He is using me to find Anakin and when he did…then he had to…

"You're going to _kill_ him? Aren't you?" I snap at him in a near whisper, watching his eyes. He gives a sigh, he lowers head and his gaze drops to the floor. He runs his fingers through his hair. But when he looks up at me again, his eyes are glassy. Within those wise eyes, I see pain and sorrow within them and a fire that is now burning within in the pain. He _is_ going to…

"He has become a very great threat," I look away from him. _He is not going to kill Anakin, my Anakin! No! He is not! How could he think that I would be so stubborn that I would care for the Republic, now that it is dead, over my love's life! No! Moreover, how dare he even think he can kill Anakin—I know what I saw in his eyes. He does not want to harm Anakin _either_. He probably is thinking of reasoning with him, but if it came to a fight, he is ready to kill him_

"_I can't_…" I whisper looking out toward the glimmering city. He looks at me; he has a pleading look upon his face. I dare not show him any true emotion. I see him, out of the corner of my eye, survey my form under my robe. Even with its rich, heavy cloth one could still see my mother-to-be form. My heart and stomach tighten as he shakes his head and sighs.

Obi-Wan stands up. My fingers run over my belly in worry. Nevertheless, I dare not look at him. He knows now, my form cannot been hidden any longer. I watch him walk away toward his ship when he stops and turns to me. His voice is gentle but firm he asked, his brow crinkled in worry,

"Anakin is the _father_ isn't he?" I raise my eyes to meet his as tears made their appearance, but I turn my head to watch the fountain in front of me. I hear him whisper to me, "_I'm so sorry_…" He turns; his cloak swishing as he pulls his hood over his head. I never look at him again from that moment on.

My fingers have fallen to the silver chain around my neck. I pull from under my robe the small amulet of Japor. This is a gift from Anakin…all those years ago. _He said it was to bring me good luck, I wish I had it _now_!_ On the night of our wedding, instead of wedding bands that could reveal to all our marriage, we had different rings…The memories of that all too distant day return to me as clear as my hands before me. That night came so quickly, we both waited for it all day, as the sun began to set the time had come…

_My handmaidens were to only help me into my wedding dress then be dismissed for the evening. All that time my heart was a flutter with nerves and joy. I walked the all too familiar steps to the balcony that overlooked the lake, there waiting for me stood Anakin and the Holy Man. Annie looked so handsome in his ceremonial robes! Yet I felt a sigh escape my lips as I saw his newly made mechanical hand. He saw my gaze fall to his new hand; he flushed as he tried to hide it under his long sleeve. Yet, it was when his eyes that rested on mine with such passion that it melted me. _

"_Senator," says the Holy Man, with a nod if his head. Anakin reached out for me with his inhuman hand. Behind me came Artoo and Threepio as the witnesses to the Union. I remember in a dash handing my flowers to the droids then walking with a trembling body to Anakin. The Holy Man placed both of my hands inside Anakin's, human and inhuman ones. He led us through the rights of the wedding he then looked to Anakin asking for the rings. _

"_Um sir?" he asked the Holy Man, "Since this is a _secret_ marriage, we cannot give one another rings," I remember the horrified face the Holy Man pulled that both Anakin and I had to hold back laughs, _

"_But—But we do have _another_ way," I half choked over my suppressed laugh. We both pulled out our necklaces. As my ring, Anakin re-gave me the snippet of Japor upon a fine, new silver chain _

"_Oh…Annie…you put it on a chain this time!" I breathed, Anakin blushed pink as the Holy Man, who regained is noble tone asked Anakin to put it around my neck. I dipped my head as once again he placed the snippet of Japor around my neck. With his left hand, he held it around my neck and he held my right hand as he followed the Holy Man, in stating his vows. Once he was finished, I found that I was nearly crying. I remember as I turned to Threepio, I was wiping tears out of my eyes. The droid then gave me Anakin's wedding ring._

_It was my favorite childhood hairpin upon a gold chain. When he came to my childhood home, I showed him some of my treasured things that I kept at home. One was a gold and pearl hair clip, fashioned in lotus, the flower I was named after. The hairpin was made in the shape of the lotus blossom made of gold and pearls with a single topaz in the center that was given to me by my paternal grandmother when I became Princess of Theed. I had a blacksmith in town fashion my treasured hair clip onto a gold chain for him. _

"_W-what?" asked Anakin, he sounded surprised. _

"_What? You didn't expect to get one?" I asked, Anakin only shook his head, _

"_I cannot, I'm a Jedi. We cannot have things such as these and I know it's your favorite I…" With a naughty, sly smile I slipped it around his neck, held it there, and then said the vows I wrote myself for him…_

He cannot be evil; he is still the gentle, kind Annie I have always known! Nothing would change that, not even Obi-Wan!

"Threepio, we're going to Mustafar, tell Moteé and Ellé to get out my battle uniform. Call up Captain Typho, tell him to ready my skiff," I order, not even removing my eyes off my love's precious gift. Obi-Wan's warning rang throughout my head as I walk into my closet. There already stood Ellé, picking through the cleverly made outfits for a battle uniform. I had made incase of an emergency, an outfit that I can move in easily and is geared to my pregnancy.

"Is this alright milady?" asked Ellé. She holds up a tan sleeveless battle uniform with a belt and brooch to ease back pain. The collar has clever gold fastenings that fit perfectly with the brooch. Tight fitting gantlets are to don my arms; on the left sleeve embroidered in brown thread, was my royal emblem. The pants are plain, tight, action fitting pants. Finally, padded boots to help ease my conditions' stresses.

Through the whole dressing, I dare not say a word, for fear my already unstable condition might break me into tears. Moteé fixes my hair into a bun mixed braid to keep my hair back, tied with a leather ribbon. I keep my head up and focus on Anakin. He said he would be on Mustafar to put an end to this war. I am ready; I need him more than ever! I want to find him and just go home and live the life I really want to live, with my family…

However, there is danger; Mustafar is a volcanic planet that is rumored to be quite unstable. Yet, my only two fears are for my unborn baby and for my Anakin, other wise I am not afraid. I have to warn him, warn him that Obi-Wan is going to hurt him if he finds him. When I composed myself I call Threepio to my side then my handmaidens.

"I'm going to the Mustafar system on personal business. Take all my calls; tell _no one_ where I am!" I say to them in a stern tone, all three look worried, especially my handmaidens. Nevertheless, they all bow their heads saying,

"Yes, Milady…"

"Milady?" Heavy boots and the stern voice call the arrival of Captain Typho, "Milady, where are you going?" barked Typho, as I follow him toward the veranda deck where my speeder is waiting.

"The Mustafar system, Captain. Is my skiff ready?" I ask gravely. With a grave nod Typho motions to the veranda's private landing deck, I nod in return. As Typho helps Threepio and myself into the speeder, I look back at the worried faces of my two handmaidens. With a wave and a smile, I feel a grave sense of dread in the pit my stomach. Fear fills my heart that I will never see them again. With a wave, we take off to my private ship dock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Broken Hearts…**

"My Lady, let me come _with_ you," Captain Typho begs for at least the tenth time since I ordered him to have my skiff prepare for takeoff to Mustafar. Threepio is the only one that is to come with me for I wish to face Anakin alone. My staff is to tell no one where I went and why. I look to the Captain as I made my way to my ship.

"There is no danger. The fighting is over, and…this is _personal_." I turn to look at him with begging eyes that this is truly something I have to do on my own. I will prove Obi-Wan wrong, Anakin is _not_ evil.

"As you wish, Milady…but I _strongly _disagree," he says. I can see the brotherly concern in face as he watches me. The clatter of Threepio comes from behind him whispering to himself that this is dangerous for me as a beloved Senator of Naboo to be going off to a dangerous planet without security.

"I'll be alright Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides," I motion to Threepio smiling at the Captain. "Threepio will look after me," I pat him on the shoulder as he bows leaving Threepio and me alone. I give a heavy sigh and turn to Threepio,

"Threepio let's start up the engines," Threepio looks at me and murmurs to himself,

"Oh _dear_," We run up the ramp and with a flick of my hand I press the button to close it, not wasting anytime. Together we start up the engines and fire the boosters. Setting the course in the nav-computer for Mustafar, via autopilot. When all is ready, I sink into the metal chair beside Threepio. My thoughts and emotions are like a dammed river ready to burst. I hear Threepio chatter away as the ship takes off into dotted space.

Obi-Wan's words pound through my head like a warning…_Kick_! The baby…I touch the spot where it just kicked. How can Anakin _do_—_did_ such things? Could he? _Yes_, I answer myself. _He killed those Raiders three years ago…_That thought of the horrors Obi-Wan described coming true by my Anakin's hands leads me to burst into tears…

**An Hour later…**

Mustafar approaches us as the ship flies closer and closer to the fiery planet. My mind pulls back to that dream I had the night the Temple was burned. Was it a premonition? That Anakin…The ship follows on course to the Control Station landing deck that was transmitted by Anakin's homing beckon. Smoothly, Threepio and I land the ship on the all too familiar landing deck from my dream. For a moment, I sit staring at the Control Station before us, once again taking in Obi-Wan's words. Tears sting at the corner of my eyes maybe Obi-Wan was…

Lava is thrown into the air by a volcano close to the Control Station, which the glare only showed a dark form. It is my Anakin, his figure standing along the balcony at the Command Control center. I can see his dark form remove his hood and begin to run down the ramp. Without even giving Obi-Wan's words a second thought, I press the button to lower the skiff's ramp and I run!

I run down the ramp of my ship, my feet feel heavy at trying to run while with child. Anakin looks the same as he left me the night before. A thin smile is across his tired face. Tears of joy fall from my face as he pulls me into his warm embrace.

"I saw you're ship. What are you _doing_ out here?" He asks pulling way from me, looking at me. At first, I try to choose my words carefully. But Obi-Wan's accusations come out of my mouth without hesitation…

"I was so _worried_ about you." I say at first, gripping his robes in my hands. His eyes sparkle in a strange light, "Obi-Wan, told me _terrible_ things!" He searches me for a moment, and then his voice drops an octave lower than his normal voice as he snaps,

"_What things_?" I bite my lip as I look up at him, but I cannot meet his eyes. Those eyes made me shiver as I put forth what Obi-Wan told me, my breath coming in quickly I turn my head down as I breathe,

"He said you have _turned to the Dark Side_…that you _killed_ younglings!" My voice rises in anger, in hurt. For he has done something like this before, he can surely do it again. That he can hurt little children! That is the worst of all with that in a month I am to give birth to _our_ child!

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you _against_ me," he says to me in what seems to be a soothing voice. _What?_ Obi-Wan was—_is_ our friend! His master, his brother! Why would Obi-Wan turn me against my husband?! For _what_ purpose?

"He cares about _us_." Anakin's face contorts into a look of half horror, half anger as he hisses,

"_Us?!_" I nod my head as I grip his robes in my hands. Looking at his face, mingled with a look of fury and horror.

"He_ knows_…He wants to _help_ you." Anakin turns his head away from me to look at an exploding volcano to our right. He's angry with me. I turn his face to look at me running my fingers through his sweat-matted hair,

"Anakin, all I want is your love!" He gives me a small smile as if I know better than to say that. He shakes his head and lowers himself taking my face into his hands, half laughing,

"Love_ won't _saveyou_, _Padmé. Only my new_ powers _can do_ that_," I pull away from him a bit. Love won't _save_ me?! _Love_ brought us together! It kept us together through forbidden love, through a forbidden marriage! _Love_ kept us together through this pointless war!_ Love_ made this child I carry! The child _we_ created in our undying passion and love for one another. What is this costing him? Us? The baby? His soul? His spirit? He is too _good_ for this and Palatine's _lies_!

"At what _cost_? You're a _good person_. Don't _do_ this!" I say taking one more step toward him, once again gripping his robes tightly in my hands. He takes hold of my arms, I drop his robes, and he holds my arms too tight for my liking.

"I _won't_ lose you the way I lost my mother! I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever _dreamed _of and I'm doing it for _you_! To_ protect _you." So, this is what the Dark Side is all about…_lies_ and _deception_. The _fear _of losing me like his mother. Oh, how I wept for the kind woman that was Shmi Skywalker, but my fate would not be the same as hers. I point to my ship, begging with all my heart as I pull him to me. Running my fingers through his hair, shaking him,

"Come _away_ with me. Help me raise _our _child. Leave everything_ behind _while we _still _can!" He pulls me close so that we are eye level; his face brightens in a dark way.

"Don't you_ see_? We don't _have_ to run away anymore! I have brought _peace_ to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can_ overthrow_ him_, _and_ together _you and Ican_ rule _the galaxy_. _Make things the way we _want_ them to be." At that moment, I realize that Obi-Wan is _right_. This is _not_ the boy I loved thirteen years ago. _Not_ the man I fell in love with. _Not_ the man I married…_not _the father of our child! My breath comes in sharper now as my heart bangs against ribcage until it hurt. I back away from his open arms, shaking my head. Tears begin to fall once more as my voice cracks with emotion.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing…Obi-Wan was _right_! You've _changed_!" Anakin takes a step foreword, waving his hand as though to dismiss what I had just said.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn _against_ me too!"Tears stream down face in un-dry tracks. My heart is full to burst with the sorrow within my chest. I feel the baby kick me but not as powerful as it once been. I feel like screaming at him with all the horror rushing through my heart and veins, but my voice comes out cracked and soft.

"I don't _know_ you anymore! _Anakin, you're breaking my heart_! I will always love you, but you're going down a path I _can't_ follow." My words are true, my heart is breaking, bleeding in my chest where no one could see…But I wish he _could_ see. Only my tears show the blood that bled from my heart.

"Because of _Obi-Wan_?" he growls. His tips his head up, his blue eyes turn dark blue, almost black—cold—_venomous_. It makes me take two more steps away from him, a hand flying to my belly to protect the baby. His voice changes into a dangerous, cold threat, with no emotion, no pity, no sorrow or guilt for what he did, only ice.

"Because of what you've _done_…what you _plan_ to do. _Stop_, _stop now_. Come back! _I love you_!"

He looks at me with a new light in his eyes. _Yes_! _He's coming back to me! Oh my sweet_—then anger fills his eyes not in the light of the fire, but with his _own_ fire. His face changes into a cold look of fury and hate. His eyes seem to shimmer upon a black surface; a sensation of danger catches my attention.

"_LIAR_!" Is he talking to me? However, his eyes are not to me but to my ship. I turn to see whom he is looking at to find Obi-Wan _standing_ on _my_ ship's ramp!

"_No…_" It cannot end like this, not here, not now! Anger burst through my sorrow as I look at Obi-Wan. He followed me here to _kill_ Anakin! I move to him to stop him, to stop him from hurting Anakin, when I hear something freeze me to the spot, _Anakin's voice_,

"You're with _him_!" I turn to see the love in his eyes replaced by hatred. I begin to shake my head.

"No…_I swear_—" I begin, tears falling freely now as I back away from the man who used to be my husband

"You brought him here to _kill _me!"

"Anakin I—" He reaches out with his inhuman, mechanical hand and makes an arch with his hand, pulling the fingers in slightly. My world turns as red as the lava around us. I begin to choke. Obi-Wan gives a cry of horror. I can hear his boots clack against the melt of the ramp. Obi-Wan is cautious and slow—Anakin—his eyes are only cold, an icy cold. He is _choking_ me! No! He could not, I love him! I feel my hands claw at my throat trying to tear the invisible hand from my throat. I feel a kick below my ribs, the baby! _No, No, Nooo_! I see the edges of my eyes go black as I hear Obi-Wan from a distance say,

"…Let her _go_, Anakin…" Nevertheless, Anakin does not release his grip, it only hardens. He is killing me and my—_our_ baby! I want to scream, to beg, to tell him I'm sorry—I did not mean whatever I had said or did! That I love him—I've _always_ loved him! I forever _will_! I do not know how Obi-Wan was able to get on my ship. _Annie—I'm so sorry_! Obi-Wan's voice is echoing in my ears as he said something to Anakin, but I cannot hear it, it is muffled to my ears. My blurry eyes see Anakin's face contort into a face of pure evil that makes my heart stop for a moment. Anakin's icy gaze changes from me to his old Master. Anakin said something back to him, his grip tightening around my throat that makes me gag and my vision goes black for a moment.

"Ana—an," I'm able to choke out, but my lips and tongue cannot form his name. My eyes beg when my throat cannot. _Please Annie! Please I love you! I am sorry…I am so sorry! Please the baby—the ba—ba— _

"_Let—her—go_!"

"_NEVER_!" His grip loosens for a moment that I choke in a substantial breath; I almost slip into blackness as I feel the invisible hand let me go, but I recover for a moment.

Before I realize what is happening, Anakin's scream fills my ears, as he swings his arm back. My world went white with the swing of his arm—it pulls me with it. White clashes with red over my eyes as I hit something—_a wall_—the pain is beyond the pain in my breaking heart as my back hit the hard stonewall. My head grazes the corner as a scream escapes my lips. The white fades into black as I crumple to the floor. My heart feels like it will burst inside my body. It hurts too much, this heartbreak—this physical abuse. It's too much—to bear. As blackness fades around me, I see two pairs of feet circling in front of me and the dull sound of raised voices. Tears well in my eyes as all fades away, along with the pain from agonizing to dull to none…I feel myself falling into darkness illuminated by the blood of my broken heart…

**An Hour later…**

The blackness and whirling reds around me fades as my aching, breaking heart and body feels something, a presence. _Anakin?_

I push my broken body to awake. I awake as a calm, sad energy comes closer. I feel a clap of a warm hand on my shoulder; I feel a soothing energy, comfort me. It gives me the strength to fully open my eyes. I open my tear blurry eyes to see _Obi-Wan_ standing over me. He looks very sad; his brow is firmed in a worried look. As I look at his ash-covered face, I see the trace of tears upon his face. Something must have happened. His tunic is burnt and charred by the fires of this planet. I feel heavy as I turn my head to look for Anakin, he is not there. I look up at Obi-Wan and asked in a low voice,

"Obi-Wan…is _Anakin_ alright?" He says nothing to me but only looks sadly down at me in pity. I don't understand _why_ he looks at me like that. _What happened that makes him take pity on me?_ I feel the blackness call me back; I have no strength to fight it. I feel against my cheek the softness of a woolen sleeve touch my face and Obi-Wan's warm hand as I slip…away…


	15. Chapter 15

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Birth and Death**

I feel my weak body push itself to come around. _Anakin…where is he_? I feel bright lights behind my eyelids burning into me_. Where am I? Where is my Anakin?_ Oh, I want to beg for his forgiveness. I do not know how Obi-Wan was able to get on my ship. I saw no one around when Typho left Threepio and myself alone on the landing deck. He must have followed me after I told him to go away and stowed aboard my ship. Anakin…_Where _are_ you? Are you all right? Or have you departed this world thinking I was _against_ you? _Killed_ by your master and brother?_

_Kick_! The baby…I reach out with a trembling hand rest upon my belly to protect my child. I open my eyes to find the bright lights still blinding me. I look around to see I am no longer on my ship but a foreign operating room. I am no longer in my battle suit but in a hospital gown, barefooted and my hair under my head and neck. Foreign, yet calm beings surround me checking my pulse. Clicking away at the medical charts and viewscreens around us. I feel a prick of a needle in my arm; I see liquid silver run into my veins. I do not know what is going on as I close my eyes to shut the blinding lights from my painful eyes. I hear muffled voices coming from my left. My state of conscious fades in and out as I hear of something being said,

"_She's _dying_?"_

"_We must operate quickly if we are to save the _babies_—"_

_Babies_? _What ba—_

I once again awake to a sudden jolt of pain. White hot, running through my body like a lighting bolt. The white hot pain goes through my stomach, over my lower back to my toes. With a shuddering gasp, I open my eyes to find the medical droids and foreign beings around me fix up a tent from the top of my swollen stomach, downward. Monitors are hooked up onto the table I lay on. The holographic charts change from my heart rate and breathing to the baby's heart rate. The pain hits me again. In a shaky voice, I cry out in pain and shock. _What is happening? Why are they setting this tent around me? What is this pain why am I_—suddenly, it hits me, I am in _labor_…

"No—no—not yet. The baby, it's not ready…" I whisper to the droids but they cannot hear my pleas. I am too weak to even grab one of them to stop them. _Why are they doing this,_ why?!

A contraction runs through me again. My outstretched hand lowers onto the top of my stomach, clenched in pain. I cry out a little louder this time since I am fully awake. Two kind looking droids float up to me. I turn my head to see them through my tear-flooded eyes. Both seem gentle and kind, the smaller of the two spoke to me in a gentle voice,

"Miss, I have grave news to tell you," My hand clenches, did something happen to the baby? _Is it _hurt_? Why am I going into labor early? Is it because I thrown against that wall?_ I swallow the bile in my mouth and tears drip over my cheeks as I force myself to ask,

"The baby? Is it hurt?" The droid shakes its' head as it touches my shoulder,

"_No_, but we have induced your labor," I breathe a sigh of relief that the baby is unharmed. I blink the stinging tears out of my eyes as I look at the larger droid then ponder what they said, it then looks at me, I ask,

"You induced my labor, _why_?" The smaller droid looks to it's counterpart as if asking for help but it gives a small sigh,

"You are _dying_, Miss," It is a shockwave but not as big as the new contraction going through my body. I pant as I try to hold back the pain and shock. I am _dying_? No…I am _healthy_!_ "She's dying…"_ The words ring through my head then I realize whoever said that is right! I am dying…now I understand…my weak body—my aching heart I am dying from _heartbreak_…and they are _saving _the baby. I am dying…and Anakin is gone. Gone from me to the Dark Side…Gone to…death—I _knew_ it! That is why Obi-Wan looked so sad. He _killed_ Anakin. Anakin was his student, best friend; his brother even…Annie…seeing him like that! _Oh my love! I am to leave our child behind alone in this world? Help me, Anakin…please! Help me!_ Am I to die here alone? Where are my friends? My family? As the pain died down the droid spoke again,

"This is MW-C17, your midwife droid. Please forgive us but we know only the basics of human childbirth. See-Seventeen will oversee your labor, she will tell you when it is time to push and the gender of the—" As I turn my head to the side, the droid's voice fades from my ears and mind as I see something that takes me by surprise. To my surprise I see Artoo, Threepio, Bail, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda watching me from behind a glass wall. I need a coach—I need support. If I am going to push my dying body to the grueling task of giving birth, I need _help_. Obi-Wan is my choice, my coach. Obi-Wan is the last being to speak to, be near Annie before…Yet, above all I _trust_ him…He _is_ my friend after all…

"Can I have the human Jedi join me?" I ask weakly, taking hold of the medical droid's arm. At first it blinks at me then in a gentle voice responds,

"Of course, Miss," See-Seventeen floats past the strange beings that are checking the monitors, to the end of the tent. I close my eyes, using the back of my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. Had it all came to _this_?

I suddenly hear the door to my left swish open and the sound of heavy boots on the tile floor. I open my eyes as I feel a warm hand take my right hand and give it a firm, strong squeeze. I turn my head slightly and open my blurry eyes to see a saddened Obi-Wan swim into view, he looks forlorn and sorrowful. He strokes my hair but doesn't say anything,

"Obi—" he cut me off by gripping my hand a bit tighter. I am too weak to speak anymore as the pain of a contraction begins to build again, making my vision swim. Through my hazy vision I can see that Obi-Wan looked ready to cry himself, but held in _his_ emotions.

"I'm _so_ sorry—" he whispers to me in the same tone that he spoke as he left my apartment hours before. I look up at him with pity—I see the pain in his eyes. My eyes spot something on his sleeve, what looks to be…_blood_…_Anakin…_I begin to cry and whimper as I hold onto his hand. I know he did not _want_ to kill Anakin…but as a Jedi to a Sith—he had to—he _had_ to…As my whimpering and crying cease he leans over me saying quietly, "Padmé, you _need_ to hang on long enough so—"

"…I know…I know what they're doing. I know I'm dying…they are trying to save the baby…" I whisper forlornly as I close my eyes to rest them as my head throbs. I then open my eyes once more to find Obi-Wan frowning down at me. He then looks up over my body to the window to where his companions are then back down at me,

"Padmé, you are—" A painful contraction then sent a shock wave through me as I cry out in pain, interrupting Obi-Wan. I feel Obi-Wan's grip immediately tighten on my hand, sending calming energy through me. Tears stream down my face as I give another small scream; the pain is all too much. This is all too much, I'm dying, I've lost my husband to death and the Dark Side and my child is about to enter this world soon, all to be _alone_! I am scared—it all hurt, my whole body is on fire—it hurt too much!

"I can't_ do _this_. I can't do this_!" I pant, my eyes meet Obi-Wan's, they are glazed with sympathy, but both his hands now grip mine. I look into his comforting eyes, there is determination that fills his face and in a firm, yet encouraging voice he says to me,

"_Don't_ _give up_, _Padmé_," His words encourage me, I feel myself again as I concentrate as my book told me to do. I breathe in and out slowly thinking of what my dear child will look like. I feel extreme pain, less than the one in my heart but enough to send tears down my face as I pant, trying not to scream. As the contraction dies down I look to Obi-Wan who grimaced, I then notice that the hand I am clutching is _red_.

"Oops…" I murmur weakly, loosing my steeled grip, which even surprises me for being in such a weak and feeble condition, "Sorry,"

"It's alright," he says flexing his red hand for a moment before slipping it back into mine. I close my eyes shutting out the tears. For a moment I thought I could not live through this.

"I _tried_," I hear Obi-Wan say to be in a mere hoarse, whisper.

"_What_?"

"I tried to _reason_ with him, to bring him back. But he would not _listen_, the Sith got into his head…made him _corrupt_—he—he ranted on and on about _his_ new Empire…about his—_power_…I'm sorry Padmé—I tried but, it was too late—" He bent his head as I see a trickle of tears fall down his face. However, before I can reach up to comfort him another pain tore through me as See-Seventeen says something to me in a strange language,

"What?" I ask her, she repeats the statement again. Obi-Wan looks at the droid then a sparkle fills his eyes for a moment. He then bends over me saying,

"It's saying it's almost time. You need to get ready to push," I blink at him as another pain hit me but through it I am able to ask,

"H-how in the world d-did you know _that_?" I groan as pressure begins to fill my lower back. I grip his hand now ten times tighter than before, through his own pain he responds back,

"You learn a few things traveling—_ow_—the galaxy,"

See-Seventeen positions herself behind the tent and tells me something else in that soothing voice. Meanwhile the pressure in my lower back and front is building. _I am scared, what is happening? _All that reading that I had done seemed to vanish from my brain with all that is happening. Obi-Wan leans over me saying,

"It's time, Padmé, push. Push as hard as you can," See-Seventeen nods her head, repeating what she just said. I breathe out for a moment then with the next heavy contraction I bring forth all of my strength to give birth to my baby. The birthing pains are _ten times_ more painful than the contractions. I whimper and scream trying with all my heart to work my dying body, as it protested. The pain grows until I call out in pain as I push and push—and my world—_went white_.

For a moment I think I am dead but the pain brings me back. With one _final _push…that push strains my body beyond what I thought it could…Then…suddenly—the pain— for a moment, _stops_. A baby's wailing cry is heard. I rest my head against the pillow as I hear my child's first breaths. I breathe in new breaths myself as tears pool at my eyes as I close them for a moment. The tears are not tears of sorrow as before, but tears of joy and pain. Here is _my baby_! I wish Anakin could see his child! I sigh as I look up at Obi-Wan whose eyes shine with momentary happiness. I give him a weak smile; he returns it with a sad one. I then grip his hand as I gasp,

"W—what is it? _A girl_? Annie thinks it's a girl. Where is—_Ahhh_!"

The birthing is over, but...the contractions have not _stopped_. They _continue_, once again getting stronger and stronger. Nevertheless, at the moment, I want to see my baby. Obi-Wan lets go of my hand and walks over to See-Seventeen. See-Seventeen comes out from behind the tent with a clean, crying baby within a warm blanket. Obi-Wan gently takes my blanketed baby from See-Seventeen's warming pads as she announces to both of us in her native tongue my baby's gender,

"_It's a_ _boy_…" Obi-Wan translates, I gasp as Obi-Wan walks over to me as See-Seventeen once again goes behind the tent. My son wriggles in Obi-Wan's arms as he whimpers and wails in confusion. Obi-Wan stands by my side again with my son and leans down to show him to me. Tears stream down my face and blur his tiny face, but for a moment. As I wipe them away so I can see my boy. I reach out to take him but my dying body is too weak to hold him…Only my fingertips brush his sweet little face.

"_Luke_…" I breathe the name I have chosen. At the sound of my voice his whimpers cease and he gives a coo of contentment.

"Oh Luke…my boy…" I sigh as I rub his temples and smile at him. Luke coos, but keeps his tiny eyes shut, though, for a moment…they flicker open. He has blue eyes, oh how he looks like his father! Even as his eyes close once again, he is beautiful—he has a patch of blonde hair and Anakin's skin tone, but _my_ face. I look up to Obi-Wan who can only give a calm, yet sad smile.

A sudden jolt of pain pulls me away from my boy. _Why am I still in labor? Surely after Luke was born, the contractions would _stop_?_ I reach up and touch Obi-Wan's arm as another powerful contraction races through my body,

"Obi-Wan…w-why am I _still_ in labor?" He gently moves my Luke into one arm for a moment and strokes my hair,

"Padmé, I tried to tell you before but, you have _twins_, not just one child," Luke gives a wail; I smile at him through the pain as Obi-Wan has to gather him back into both arms. That's when his words hit me with the realization he is _right_! The hard, heavy pregnancy, the different kicks over the past two months have been the _two _different kicks of_ two _different children! _Twins_…all this time I have been carrying twins!

The birthing pains soon begin once more. See-Seventeen orders me to push. This time I am ready for the pain as I struggle to give life to my other baby. Yet, I still pant and cry out in pain, within my mind I am calling, screaming for my Anakin. _Anakin…help me…please…_

With a final push my entire body screams in pain to the point that a high pitched scream comes from lips as white covers my vision once more. Suddenly…all the pain stops. I awake to the comforting sound of the other newborn babe wailing for its' first breath. _Oh Annie, we have _another_ baby, not _just_ one!_ All the pain I feel vanishes in a moment and a new well of guilt fills my chest. I am dying and I cannot be here for my_ twins...No…our twins, Annie…_

See-Seventeen announces this baby's gender as she comes around the tent with a clean, calm baby. I can tell it was a different word for the gender and I do not need for Obi-Wan's translation of,

"…_it's a girl_," To know that the child See-Seventeen holds in her arms is my own baby girl. This time I cry even more, my girl…_my little girl_! I always wanted a daughter ever since Ryoo was born! Her large eyes look at me, bur I cannot tell the color. My vision blurs and darkens, but I can see that she is alert. She looks at me as though she wants to remember me, somehow, _knowing_ of my fate…I reach out for her but my body slumps against my pillow and I can only give her a sad smile as she stares at me.

"_Leia_…" I breathe out her name. Her tiny, wide eyes glitter at the sound of her name. She gives a gentle coo, I look again to Obi-Wan who again smiles. "Can I see her?" I ask See-Seventeen, the droid nods her graceful head and begins to glide toward me. With a trembling hand, I reach for Leia's tiny face and those clear eyes of hers. Obi-Wan moves over slightly, enough for the droid to come close with Leia, but enough so that I still see Luke. See-Seventeen brought her over to me and bent slightly in the middle so I can touch her face. Leia's eyes met mine and held them. At such a close encounter I can she her shinning eyes are brown like mine; full of wonder and amazement for such as I have never seen in a newborn. With a patch of brown hair at the top of her soft head, her face is like Anakin's—_not_ mine. She wiggles in the droid's arms against the softness of her blanket, still cooing.

"Hi…" I whisper to her, Leia gives a small coo of delight. I run my fingers over her temples as I sigh, "My baby girl…my little Leia…" Her eyes stare deep into mine and I feel a connection being made between her and myself, one that feels treasured. She reaches out with a tiny hand and grasped my finger, only for a moment, but I feel it seals the link between us. _Annie…can you hear me? Wherever you are? We have _twins_, a son and a daughter…Luke and Leia…Annie…An…_

My strength fails me as my head sinks deeper into my pillow as my eyes begin to sting with the lights and tears. My hand slips from Leia's grasp and my eyes from her gaze. Obi-Wan's eyes widen with fear. He once again holds Luke with one arm and with his free hand, Obi-Wan strokes my hair. He says to me in a mere whisper,

"You have _twins_, Padmé. They _need_ you…_hang on_…" My visions starts to fade from color to black. My head feels heavy, my body feels heavy. I feel myself slipping further and further away. My will to live for my children cannot sustain me to live for than for a few more minutes. I look at their dear faces, Leia's large brown eyes looking at me and Luke's sleepy face. Tears pool over my eyes. My babies, my newborn babies…I am to leave them—_forever_. _Why? Why wasn't I strong enough? _With regret in my voice, I give a hoarse whisper,

"_I can't_…" I look into his all-knowing eyes; I see disbelief and horror within them. Things I never thought I'd see in his eyes, Obi-Wan shakes is head in disbelief,

"Save your energy…" he whispers to me. My breath starts to come in slower and sharper, painfully. At that moment, I feel that my life is ending. Another sharp, painful breath comes in but I know it's not my pain, for I hear an echoing cry within my mind. _Anakin…are you…_alive_? _Deep inside I know I have felt _Anakin's pain_, wherever he is, whatever is happening to him…He is _alive_!

Ever since Obi-Wan told me only hours before that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, I felt a deep longing, no a _feeling_…I felt….The feeling that we had ever since we met, that we knew what the other another felt and thought…I have to tell—Obi-Wan. Tell him that…deep within Annie I know that forever there…there is a piece of _good_ within his heart. That through the confusion, hate and darkness within his pained heart, there always is _good _in him! Oh…I have…to tell…Obi-Wan…

"Obi-Wan…there's still _good_ in him…_I know_…there…still…"


	16. Chapter 16

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Funeral on Naboo**

The whole day on Naboo had been covered in sorrow and shadow. Clouds covered the sun as if the planet as well as its people were in mourning for its most beloved Queen and Senator, Padmé Amidala. Word had spread only a day after Palatine became the Emperor that their beloved Senator had been killed by the Jedi Rebellion. Queen Apailana, the moment she heard that the Senator was dead, called for a large State Funeral with all its rights be performed for Naboo's most beloved Senator-Queen.

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan arrived on Naboo with her body from Coruscant. Her body was carried home on her Nubian star ship, escorted by Organa's ship, the _Tantive IV_. The Queen herself with Padmé's family members met the ship. Those in the assembly included Mon Mothma and several other Senators whom Padmé had grown close to during her five years as Senator of Naboo.

Bail Organa came off his ship dressed in Alderaanian mourning robes. His face was full of sorrow and his hands folded in an expression of deep pity and regret. He bowed to the Queen in respect to the planet's monarch, then to Padmé's family. Queen Apailana, nodded her graceful head, in return to Alderaan's Prince Consort. Bail then embraced all members of the Nabberie family, right down to Senator Amidala's two sniffling nieces. Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie were clasping onto their parents' hands using the sleeves of their black robes to wipe their running noses and tears as they cried in tiny, horse whispers,

"Auntie Padmé…Auntie Padmé…" Their mother, Sola Janren-Naberrie, Padmé's older sister, held Pooja's hand as she stood with a calm yet, with pain-wracked look on her face. Her husband, Darred Janren-Naberrie, stood at his wife's side being supportive to his grieving family. Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's father, kept a tight, mournful face as he held his sobbing wife. The only emotion he displayed of his inner battle was the tears falling down his lined face that aged in only two weeks.

However, his wife was in the deepest mourning of all the Naberrie family members. Jobal Naberrie sobbed openly, not even hiding her tears and shaking body from the assembly. She buried her face into her husband's chest whispering words that no one could hear. Off the ship and down the ramp on an antigravity stretcher came Padmé's body. Still in the hospital gown from Polis Massa to make it seem that back on Coruscant they had tried to save her life. A peaceful, yet sad look was upon on her face as her hands lay at her sides. The bump at her stomach revealed to all the truth. To her family's most overwhelming horror and guilt is the truth that their Padmé—was _pregnant_. Her parents stood in alarming shock along with everyone else. Upon which Jobal could no longer hold back her emotions, she broke into a run and clasped onto her daughter's body. She wept over he daughter's body in great sobs, taking her daughter's pale face into her hands, weeping,

"Oh Padmé! Oh Padmé! My baby girl! My flower! Oh how could this happen?! The Jedi…they _couldn't_…" Jobal's eyes fell upon the swell of her daughter's stomach. She gave out a heart wrenching cry as she touched the swell of her daughter's belly with the palm of her hand. She looked to her daughter's face then to her pregnant belly again and cried, "You were…_pregnant_…Your baby!? Your _baby_…" Jobal sobbed in shuttering gasps as clung to her daughter's body. Her husband and Bail Organa had to pry her from her daughter's body and move her away. Sola only stared, her hand at her mouth. She never knew her sister was with child! She looked down at her sister's dead, pregnant body. Her eyes for a moment burned with anger promising Hell to whomever did this her sister and the niece or nephew that lay within her in stiff death. However, the wails of her children crying out for their dead aunt and unborn cousin brought her back into her soft, solemn mood. She and her husband picked the girls up and rocked them in comfort.

"How did she die?" asked Ruwee, even though he knew the answer. Sadly, Organa once again told them the story that the Empire has just issued over the Senator's death, saying that she and several other Senators were going to seek the Jedi's help against Palatine. They were under the protection of Padmé's good friend, Anakin Skywalker; they went to the Jedi Temple. Upon arrival, the Jedi turned on the Republic and the Senate looking to rule it for themselves. They attacked the Senators along with Anakin Skywalker.

"That poor boy," sighs Jobal, "He was such a _sweet_ boy!" Organa gave a solemn nod.

"Sadly, the baby died along with her that night," he says, bowing his head. Her body was then taken to the Palace to the Funeral Chamber where Padmé's grandmother, Ryoo Thule, waited to prepare her granddaughter for burial. Upon entering the chamber Ryoo gasps at her granddaughter's appeared pregnant form. Ryoo collapsed to the floor for a moment as she wept for granddaughter and the child she carried. But when her tears stopped she waved her hand and the process began.

The secret was kept, Yoda's plan had worked, and no one would know that Padmé had given birth before she died of heartbreak. Unknown to all that stood there but for one, Bail Organa, knew the truth. The truth that the twin Skywalker infants were _safe_. Safe aboard Organa's ship, _Tantive IV,_ being watched over by two hidden Jedi Masters.

The next evening Padmé Amidala was ready to be buried in a State Funeral. Padmé was dressed in a beautiful gown. The under gown was a dark sea blue gown with a smocked bodice and from the bodice downward was hand pleated cloth skirt that fell all the way to her feet. The over cloak was of a wide range of blues from light to dark with mixes of sea green and black, sparkling sequences covered the cloak. The cloak had been dyed those colors to give the wavy cloak a water-like feel. With a sequined collar and sequined strips of the cloth were sewn onto the front that were laid out over her hands and body, to make the Senator's regal form make her look like a water goddess. Her long hair was curled, decorated in ribbons and flowers.

Her open antigravity coffin was draw by four white gualaars through the streets of Theed. The coffin was draped with flowers and flower petals from all over Naboo and different planets. It was not known by Padmé's family what to do with the pedant that Padmé had always worn around her neck for the past three years, but it was deemed special to her and as such, to be buried with her. The small snippet of japor, carved with markings of a childlike design, held by a sliver chain had been placed into Padmé's folded hands, just above her _pregnant_ belly. This was her token of love from her one and only…_Anakin Skywalker_.

People from around Naboo and all over the galaxy came to pay their final respects for the dead Senator. Thousands upon millions crowded the buildings, streets and waters just to watch the Senator's body pass them. Dressed in dark colors and blacks they threw flowers and flower petals at the coffin. Many carried candles that sparkled like millions of tears in the cloudy, setting nightfall. As the drawn, floating coffin made its way from the palace to the Triumphal Arch, where it would lie in state for three days before her body was to be laid to rest. The precession of the coffin includes guards, which surround the coffin. All carry some form of a candle in their hands. Walking behind the coffin was Padmé's family, friends and staff, along with the Queen herself.

Padmé had a serene, calm expression upon her face. Her, _Senator Face_, as her beloved Anakin Skywalker called it. However, in light of thousands of candles it showed her as a whole, a daughter, sister, Queen, Senator, wife and mother.


	17. Chapter 17

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Protect the Future**

Standing on a wide balcony of a private Theed landing deck, high above the precession of the Senator's body stood three robed and hooded figures. These figures were those of Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. The three stood in total silence in deep mourning for their beloved friend. Especially Obi-Wan, for he was with Padmé when she died. Tucked warm and safe under Bail and Obi-Wan's robes were two babies, a boy and a girl. Padmé's newborn twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Both are asleep but seem solemn as though they knew what happened to their mother.

"I still can't believe she's _gone_…" says Organa, shifting Leia in his arms, "She was one of the strongest people I've met," Obi-Wan looks at his feet and holds back the tears that sting his eyes.

"Strong she was," Master Yoda sighed, shaking his head, "Shrivel the soul, _heartbreak_ can …" Yoda taps of his walking stick then, fell silent.

"Hopefully the twins will be strong as their parents, hopefully _stronger_," says Obi-Wan more to himself than his friends. He pulled aside his cloak to see the baby boy, Luke, still asleep in his arms.

As he watched the baby's chest rise up and down as he thought about the past forty-eight hours. He'd seen the bodies of his Masters, fellow Jedi Knights and even young Padawans…his friends, _dead_. They had all died because of his _own_ student, Anakin Skywalker's actions. The actions of Order 66, the Order put in place long ago on Kamino, to destroy all Jedi.

He watched Anakin choke Padmé until she sunk into unconsciousness then throw her into a wall behind him. He had battled Anakin all over the depths of the burning planet Mustafar; he had maimed Anakin and left him to die, burning and cursing him. Obi-Wan felt his eyes sting as Anakin's words of hate clashed within his mind. He watched Padmé struggle in childbirth while he stood by, totally helpless other than soothe her and hold her firstborn son. She died believing Anakin was alive and still _good_. Even _now_ he found it hard to believe her.

Obi-Wan worried for the newly born Skywalker twins. They were the only hope for the Jedi Order. If they did not succeed in defeating the Emperor then the Dark Side would rule the galaxy forever. Bail Organa spoke Obi-Wan's fears openly, breaking the silence,

"I hope we can keep the twins safe." Bail looks to Obi-Wan, "What if Palatine finds out the truth? That the twins had not died with her? What will we—"

"Don't worry about that," said Obi-Wan, "I hope to return to Polis Massa after Luke gets settled with the Lars', and erase _any_ trace of what happened." Bail nodded,

"I'm worried for Leia. Unlike Luke, who will be farther from the Empire, she will be right under their noses. Her powers…" He fell silent then shook his head, "Breha and I will _have_ to hide or somehow shut her powers down for awhile." Bail then turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda, "But I _do _promise this, one day I _will_ send Leia to one of you for training, _one day_…" Both Jedi Masters nodded their heads in understanding. Obi-Wan sighed, saying,

"It is a risk we _must_ take!" A haunting song from the ceremony down below reached their ears. It was a Nubian mourning song, sung in the ancient Nubian tongue.

"Worry not. Strong in the Force, they are," says Yoda, breaking the silence, through the eerie song. He turns his head to look up at the twins. "Powerful Jedi young Luke and Leia will become," Obi-Wan pulls Luke closer to him. With a sudden jerk, he feels the baby kick his arm, he looks down to see two pinpricks of blue looking up at him.

"He's _awake_," he whispers to Yoda. Yoda looks up at the baby, he then motions to Obi-Wan to let him see the boy. Obi-Wan kneels down for Yoda to see the child. Luke looks up at Yoda with wide blue eyes. Yoda looks at the boy and smiles,

"Be like his _father_, he will," he says as Obi-Wan stood up again. Obi-Wan's eyes opened a little more from the mournful look he wore for the past forty-eight hours.

"You mean…he'll be like…" Obi-Wan swallowed his fear, "…_Anakin_?" Yoda closed his eyes and pondered, shaking his head,  
"Hard to predict the future, it is, but _Jedi_ he shall become," Yoda then looked to Bail; the lump under _Bail's_ cloak began to move as well. Bail pulls aside his robes to see _Leia_ awake. The pinpricks of her brown eyes looking up at him in wonder. He gives her a smile then looks to Obi-Wan nodding down at Leia. Bail too kneels down so that Yoda could look at the girl. Leia looked up at the old Jedi and cocked her head as if to say, _'Who are you?'_ Yoda smiles down at her curious face and taps his walking stick on the floor saying,

"Like her _mother_, she will be. A Jedi she _too_ shall become," Bail looks up at Obi-Wan whose face didn't even change from his expression of understanding. "But _different_ from their parents, they both shall be," There, within that silence there were two quite coos and the shifting of blankets. Obi-Wan once again looked into Luke's eyes.

"Hello," he said to him. Luke wiggles in the blankets as he smiles a toothless grin at him. Bail stands, and then leans over the bundle in Obi-Wan's arms then he smiles. Bail and Obi-Wan lift the twins so that brother and sister can see one another. They both smile at one another and their eyes glitter as if they can speak through eye contact.

"Padmé would love this," sighed Bail as he wraps Leia under his cloak again. Yoda and Obi-Wan nod. Obi-Wan looks to see the blue eyes of the baby boy look up at him. Those blue eyes are Anakin's eyes; he shivers as he folds the blanket over the baby. He prayed that those eyes would not be the same as his father's, cold, hard and full of hate. They all look again to the funeral, under the Arch; Padmé's coffin is placed on a stone table and a glass lid closes over the coffin.

"Well, Masters, it seems time for us to leave. Master Yoda, if you will follow me," says Bail as he looked to Master Yoda. Obi-Wan took a step back to leave with Luke when Bail's voice stops him,

"Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan turns, "Take care of the boy, these two are the _only_ hope we have right now," Obi-Wan nods, his grip tightens a bit on the bundle in his arms. Yoda turns to face him once more with a bow he smiles at Obi-Wan.

"See you through the Force, I will. Protect the boy, you must." Obi-Wan bowed in return with the gentle smile he always wore.

"May the Force be with you Master," Yoda returned the goodbye and followed Bail Organa to his ship. With a stiff turn, Obi-Wan began to walk to his speeder with his new destiny in hand.

As the _Tantive IV_ takes off followed by a small speeder no one, below notices. For all are slowly walking away from the body of the Senator to their homes…But in the distance shadowy figures stand on a high hill over looking the Arch….


	18. Chapter 18

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**Eternal Love**

As the sun set into full darkness over of the city of Theed, Senator Amidala's body lay in state, illuminated by the thousands of candles, guarded by ten ceremonial guards. Deep off into the darkness on a high hill over looking the Triumphal Arch stood a few dark figures. Those figures were that of the Emperor and his new Sith Lord apprentice, Darth Vader, _no_, Anakin Skywalker. The two Sith Lords had watched the entire funeral with solemn silence, guarded by ten newly renamed Storm Troopers. All during the ceremony Vader could hardly contain his emotions. His heart was being torn into a million pieces watching this. If he had any tears to shed he would, but under his black mask, he could not. He could only grip his fist and focus his anger on several rocks before him that broke into dust.

"Lord Vader, _control_ your power," Vader did not say anything; he gritted his teeth under the black mask. He so wanted to _hurt_ Palatine so that he would know how _he_ felt now. Nevertheless, an invisible hand of the Dark Side kept his arms at his side. All he could say was,  
"_Yes_, my Master,"

As the sun's last mournful rays set over the glimmering city, the throngs of the crowd slowly dispersed. Many of the mourners walked up to the Senator's body to say a prayer for her dear soul and lay down their candle or flower. The last to leave were her family and the Queen of Naboo. At the Palace, the Queen gave an emotional speech about Senator Amidala that tore a hoarse moan through his soul. Vader felt his heart quicken as he sensed her family's presence fade, though deep in his cold heart, he felt a sense of pity for them. Through his new, enhanced eyes, he saw that no one else was down below, but for the guards, guarding her body. He wanted to run as fast as he could down the hill, but he needed to wait.

"No one else is down there my lord," says the Strom Trooper to his right, "But for the guards that are watching over the Senator's body. Do you wish for us to take _care_ of them?" At the end of his sentence, Vader heard the snap of energy packs being snapped into the Troopers snipers. Vader raised a hand saying to them,

"_No_, leave them to me. I will _deal_ with them _myself_," With a slight turn of his head, Vader sees the Emperor nod. He walked down the sloping sides of the hill until he touched from grass to marble. As he entered the darkened Palace Plaza, he felt his heart quicken even more. All he had been thinking about since he woke up was _her_…

When he awoke after hours of painful surgery upon his burnt and maimed form. No drugs to dull the pain or to pull his mind from the pain and fear. Pain his Master said made him stronger. Which, for awhile, worked, until he grew weak. Screaming in pain until his throat was raw and his voice near gone. Skin and burnt clothing ripped from his form, the adding of new limbs to his left stump of an arm and his two remaining leg stumps. His lungs and organs repaired from the deadly fires of Mustafar. Finally the haunting electric breathing system that tore through silence with harsh breathes. After all was done, he fell into a deep, pain induced sleep.

He awoke in his new black prison as his Master's voice asked him if he could hear him. He remembered saying yes, and then the first thought came to his mind was _Padmé_. Where was she and the baby? Were they _safe_? He looked for her but could not _see_ her. So he voiced his concern to his Master but Palatine's response was in what was in a _sorrowful_ voice,

"_I'm sorry…but…In your anger…you _killed_ her…"_ It was his fault! _His_! She would not be lying there _dead_ if he had only _listened_ to her and _not_ went down this lone path!

He remembered being so confused yet, joyful when he saw her ship pull into the landing deck. How she held him tightly, scared, yet thankful to see him. Yet, things changed when she explained what Obi-Wan told her of his dark deeds. He tried to _comfort_ her, to tell her it was all right. That Obi-Wan was turning her to the dark Jedi ways. Yet she was so _stubborn_ on what was right and wrong, still holding onto her Republic more than to him. When he tried to explain his actions, the deeds that cost innocent blood, pain and grief were all for _her_, to keep her _with_ him! She wept that she no longer _knew_ him!

Then _he_ showed up, on the bridge of her ship. He remembered the anger and hate that boiled his blood and gave venom to his words and actions. He grew angry, hateful and jealous, thinking she, brought Obi-Wan with her, to _kill_ him! _She_, of all people in the galaxy, brought his _former _Master to kill him! His own _wife_! The venom of Vader that ran through his veins reached out through his inhuman hand to seize her lying, betraying mouth! With that, he _choked_ her, _killing_ her. Obi-Wan demanded that he let her go. His anger…took over him…he screamed and with all his anger, he threw her against a wall opposite them. He watched her hit the wall with a scream of _anguish_…She fell before him in a heap—her poor limp form her brow forever creased in a look of betrayal and pain…The bump at her stomach symbolizing the life she held—their child. At that moment, _if_ he thought of her and their child and not himself, he could have _saved_ her!

As he walked toward the Arch, the Naboo guards snatched up their blasters and aimed them at him demanding that he halt. The pain and anger that ran through him could now be used. With one hand, he was able to lift up one guard off the ground in a Force-choke then threw him into two more with the force of a moving speeder. The other seven began to fire, with swift movements of his new crimson blade he hit all the guards in places that only wounded them, he wished not to take anymore lives, for_ now_. As the last of guards fell to the ground, Vader walked up the steps of the Arch. His harsh mechanical breathing drove through the eerie nightly silence, his heavy boots pounding on the marble steps—ruining the peaceful, serene atmosphere of the place where she was put to rest in state.

Her face…so calm…so serene…the woman he would love repeatedly. With a black gloved hand, he reached out to touch her cheek. His hand touched glass. He felt nothing…he _was_ nothing…_By the Force_, he thought, _she is so _beautiful_, even in _death. He surveyed her pale, prone form and through the photoreceptors, he caught the bump at her stomach…_The baby…oh no! _The baby_! Not the baby!_ His mind screamed. He looked to the softness of her belly. He had some small hope that the child had been somehow _saved_, that he or she might find its way to him. So that he could raise the child, raise it well, to fill the empty hole in his broken, cold heart. But alas—the bump at his wife's stomach told him all he needed to know. It was cold and lifeless. He _killed_ them! He _killed_ them! His wife…his child everything in his life was _gone_! His black gloved fingers trembled, as he wanted more than anything to take that blood red blade and run it through his already broken body. Spoil, Palatine's plans, to go away, far away, into the Force to her…Padmé…and stay there in her arms. His fingers traced the hilt of the blade when a voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Lord Vader, it is time," He turned to see the dark, hooded shadow of the Emperor gliding along with four Troopers guarding him. Vader's sorrow turned to anger. It was _Palatine_, who's calm and collected attitude, pained him when he was suffering, he wanted to make him _hurt_! To strip him of his happiness and livery of being Emperor of the Galactic Empire, to take away the most precious thing to him and see how he _felt_! Yet…his hand dropped from his blade as if a hand had gently put it aside. He had the _Emperor_ to live for. He would bring peace to the galaxy and live enough life for all three of them. Hopefully, he would see them again when this life ends…

With a turn and a swish of his black cape, Vader walked away to find his Master walking towards an awaiting to ship. It was to take them to a secret location in space where the Emperor had a surprise weapon being made, whatever _that_ was. However, Vader stopped, he forgot something. He turned and ran back up the steps to his wife's tomb. He placed again his black hand over the glass, as though caressing her face. He felt himself smile as his eyes rested on the snippet of Japor in her hands. He reached into a pouch on the side of his utility belt and pulled out a golden pendant. A golden-jeweled hair clip, a lotus blossom made of gold and pearls with a single topaz in the center, upon a gold chain. His wedding 'ring' from Padmé on their wedding day. He gently placed it on top of the glass case.

"Goodbye, my love…" he said in his new deep voice. He turned; walking down the steps of the Arch. Vader walked the long dark path, following the glimmering backs of the Troopers and the darkness of his Master's cloak. He wondered to himself, if her spirit was there, would she _recognize_ him? _Trapped in this black prison?_ he thought. He saw it fit that her hairpin be returned to her as his _final_ gift. Vader looked back once more to the glimmering, marble monument where his wife and child lay at peace in the glimmer of a thousand candles and stars…For a moment; _the good-side_ of Anakin Skywalker appeared as within the black mask as a single tear appeared, but no one saw it. He did not feel it…even on his burned, screaming skin from the mixture of pain and salt…Only for within those precious few moments it showed…Only to be buried for the next twenty years….


	19. Chapter 19

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just play in his galaxy.**

**A New Hope…**

**Leia**

As a forbidden romance dies, a new hope is born. As the _Tantive IV_, flies through hyperspace toward the beautiful planet, Alderaan, carrying its Senator and new Princess. Bail Organa walks down the halls of ship with a serene smile on his face. His Captain has brought in two droids that once belonged to Padmé, R2-D2 and C3PO.

"Clean them both up and fix them. Treat them well for they will serve my daughter, the new Princess, when she is old enough," The Captain bowed and turned to take the droids away when Bail stopped, he forgot something, "Oh and the protocol droid, have its mind_ wiped_." He heard an '_Oh no,'_ as he walked away. A sad smile fell over his face; it was for the best that Leia, no, _both_ of the twins. It is best for the Skywalker twins to know nothing of their true parents and powers until the time comes.

He walks down several corridors until he reaches the Guest Wing. He stopped at one of the six doors in the Wing and punched in a code to open the locked room. With the swish of the door opened as he stepped inside then the door closed behind him. It was a dimly lit room, one of the six guest rooms for any guest upon the _Tantive IV_. There was a bed and a nightstand beside it, upon the nightstand was the single soft glow of light, in the form of a shaded lamp.

A tiny cradle was next the large bed, where his aside, Sheltay Retrac, sat quietly watching over the tiny cradle. Sheltay smiled as Bail entered the room. She stood and bowed her head, murmuring,

"Your Highness," Bail took a step foreword as the blankets within the cradle shifted. Sheltay reached down and picked up the bundle that was her new Princess in her arms. She looks down at the baby, mouthing, _'Hello, Princess Leia'_, before she looked at Bail and walked over to where he stood. With a smile, she whispers,

"She's just woke up, sir. She seems quite alert," With a gentle smile she hands the baby to him. He smiles down at his new daughter. She looks up at him with brown eyes, just like her mother. Leia was alert as Bail walks into the cockpit of the ship.

"You are going to _love_ your new home, Leia," Leia wiggles in her blankets and reaches for Bail. Bail leans foreword and gives his new daughter a kiss on the forehead. As he enters the cockpit the crew stands at attention. "At ease," murmurs Bail.

"Exiting hyperspace, Alderaan at Point 0009 ahead," said the Captain Antilles to his copilot. Antilles then looks to Bail with a nod. Bail pulls the bundle in his arms closer. The ship gave a slight jolt as the whirling stars faded back to starry dots. Bail gives a happy sigh as he sees his beautiful planet, _Alderaan_, before him. He lifts Leia up so that she can see her new home.

"Your new _home,_ my little princess," The ship flies over the glimmering Palace of Alderaan, Bail's heart leaps with joy. On a balcony over looking the Royal Gardens, he saw a woman. This woman is Bail's wife, Breha, Queen of Alderaan. As the ship landed Bail could hardly wait to exit the ship, carrying the bundle in his arms he cantered through the halls greeted by servants. Bail returned their greetings and found his way up to his wife's favorite spot in the Palace. The Queen of Alderaan sat on her balcony as she waited for her husband. When she heard the click of his boots she stood up to greet him. Her face lit up as she saw her beloved husband, carrying the gift of a child, a baby girl.

Only several hours ago did he call her with terrible yet, joyous news. Their beloved friend, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo had died. She wept for her dear friend but, her grief soon was changed to joy. Breha learned from her husband that before Padmé had died, she had given birth. Not to one child, as Padmé had thought, but to _twins_, that one of the children was a _girl_ named, Leia. Her husband was returning home with the girl to be raised as _their _child! With a new skip in his step for the first time in many months, Bail carried the tiny baby into his wife's open arms. She embraced him gently,

"Oh Bail…" She cupped his face and kissed him with a passion of three months that slowly went by, "We were all so worried! What with the war ending so fast and Palatine taking over as Emperor…" With a sigh a tear escaped her eye, "How is Senator Amidala's family? Do they _know_ about this? The twins?" Bail shook his head, Breha frowned at her husband.

"They do not know. It is all part of the plan to keep these two safe from the Empire. Leia and Luke must not know until they are older—"

"But _when_, Bail?"

"I—" Leia gave a squeal and kicked Bail's arm. The Queen then pulled back from her husband to see the bundle in her husband's arms. "I don't know but—" Bail's eyes twinkled as he looked from his wife to the baby with a chuckle, "_someone_ wants to meet her new mother,"

"Oh…Bail is this…_her_?" she asked, breathless. With a smile Bail pulled aside the silk blanket to reveal a wide wake, curious, brown eyed, Leia Skywalker. The Queen gasped when looked at baby, she was _perfect_. "She as the Senator's eyes…" Bail gave a nod then motioned if she'd like to hold her. The Queen giggled in delight. She sat down on her favorite bench and with gentle arms; she took the child from her husband and held her dearly. Bail took his place at her side with one arm around her waist and the other holding the baby. Leia looked up at her adoptive parents with bright eyes. Both parents looked at her then one another, their eyes glazed over with tears.

For years ever since their marriage had united the Royal Houses of Antilles and Organa, they tried to have children of their own. Both so _badly_ wanted to have children, to bring life to the dim halls of the Royal Palace. Sadly, the couples' attempts to have their own natural children, failed. With each pregnancy brought joy and hope that turned to sorrow, resulting from miscarriages and stillbirths. Ever since the last attempt, that nearly took Breha's life, they stopped. But now, Leia had brought the joy of _finally_ being parents!

"Hello Leia, we are to be your new parents," says Breha, her husband chuckles at her soft, sweet voice as they gaze upon their new daughter. Leia's eyes were the color of Padmé's eyes that sparkled in curiosity. Bail leaned over a bit more, so that he could look directly into the baby's eyes. For he knew if she was anything like her mother, she would understand him, with a gentle whisper he told her,

"Though you are Leia Amidala Skywalker, from now on you shall be known as Her Royal Highness Princess Leia Organa, the Crown Princess of Alderaan and Heiress to the Houses of Antilles and Organa…"

**Luke**

Obi-Wan had been traveling the same route he was told to take to the Lars Moisture Farm, for almost four hours. The blinding, hot twin suns bore down on his back. He could only remove his hood and feel what little breeze there was. The heat was getting to him. He never really liked extreme heat and the twin suns of Tatooine were hotter than anything Obi-Wan had _ever _experienced before. He had to shrug it off saying that if he was to live on this planet, he'd _better_ get used to it. The thoughts of the past forty-eight hours were catching up to him since his mind was freer now. No matter how he tried to calm himself and push back the thoughts from his mind, he could not.

They kept coming back, no matter how hard he tried to push them back, they returned in full force. The blast from behind…the smoking Temple, and dead bodies everywhere…dead younglings. Watching Anakin telepathically choking Padmé...battling Anakin through the maze of metal and lava…watching his own student being maimed by his own hand and burning…immolated …cursing his name. Padmé's death in childbirth…the Skywalker twins…Luke…

_Luke_…No matter how bad his memories were, he had someone to pull him back who was….pleasurable company…for a newborn anyway. Luke lay within a carry-pack that he wore across his chest, shielded from the sun by his blanket and Obi-Wan's cloak. The baby boy looked at him with blue eyes that shone with great curiosity. Sometimes, he babbled a bit in infant language, when Obi-Wan was lost in his thoughts.

"You know, young Luke, I think you and I will become good friends one day…" Obi-Wan looked into the distance…_Just like Anakin and I were…_Luke gave a shrill squeal. His blue eyes fixed on Obi-Wan with a strange light. Obi-Wan laughed. He could say he did not need C3PO to tell him what the baby was trying to say. Luke rarely cried at all during the journey and at times slept for great amounts of the journey.

As the twin suns set over Tatooine Obi-Wan finally arrived at his destination. Beru Lars and her husband, Owen, had been watching for the Jedi Master and his precious cargo to arrive for over an hour. In the wee hours in the Outer Rim morning, the couple received sad, yet happy news! Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, becoming Darth Vader, turning his back on the Jedi Order. His wife had died after giving birth to twins succumbing to her injuries from Vader, and the heartbreak of her husband turning to the Dark Side. Both Owen and Beru agreed that the woman that came along with Anakin three years before in search of his missing mother _had_ to be his wife, Padmé.

The Jedi Master asked that they take in Anakin's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, to be raised as their own. After much arguing and debating throughout the early hours of the morning the couple agreed to take in Anakin's only son.

Obi-Wan told them in their conversation before he left Naboo that he was to stay and watch the boy from a distance for his own protection for with the dangers of the new Empire, no one could know what will happen. Owen just though he as a crazy Jedi; bent on training Luke for revenge for what the Empire did to the Jedi. Obi-Wan told the Lars' not to tell young Luke about who his true parents, incase the Empire came looking for him. However, he encouraged them to help Luke with his Jedi powers. So, here Owen stood on the hill watching, waiting…

"Owen!" Owen turned to see his wife at the door, "They're _here_!" Beru called to Owen from were she stood at the door. The young man turned to see a cloaked man on an eopie ride in from the darkening sky. He gripped his blaster tighter, as Beru ran to meet the figure. Ever since the kidnapping and death of his stepmother, Shmi Skywalker-Lars, his father ordered him to be more careful in early morning and when the sun began to set. He was to keep his eye out for anyone who could take the droids and Beru.

However, the figure lifted his hood a bit, so that Owen saw, even from a distance, a kind gentle face as he pulled from under his robes a bundle, _a baby_. Beru's gasp was caught in her throat. In a white cotton bundle, the Jedi handed her a sleeping baby boy. With a bow from the Jedi, Beru turned and gave a walking run to her husband. She climbed up the small hill where Owen smiled broadly at the bundle in her arms. He leaned over and waggled a finger softly over the baby's chin.

"Hey, there Luke, I'm your _uncle_." Beru smiled as she leaned slightly over the baby and whispered,

"And I am your _aunt_, little Luke," Both then looked to the suns as Owen placed an arm around Beru whose grip tighten slightly around the baby.

With a smile, Obi-Wan walked back to his eopie, climbed on and rode into the darkness. He only knew little of what was to become of himself. Find a place to live and watch over Luke, along with training from Qui-Gon's spirit and Yoda from a distant exile. However, he _never_ imagined the twins that he helped separate into safe, yet distant lives would _save the galaxy_, as he could not. As Qui-Gon, Yoda, or Master Windu could not. As Padmé nor Anakin could not…But their children _could_ and _would_…

**THE END**


End file.
